The Blonde with Three Souls
by Fhane
Summary: The world wasn't done with Minato after the fight against Kaguya. Because of this, he was sent into the chaotic world of Remnant. He is not alone, however, as he has Kurama by his side, aiding him. Now he must figure out why he is here, and why he doesn't remember the things Kurama keeps telling him about. No pairings as of yet. (Slight AU, will differ from Canon)
1. New World, New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

 **The Man with Three Souls**

 **Chapter One: New World, New Enemies**

* * *

In a cave, a man was lying on the ground. There were no wounds on his body to see, but his attire was covered in blood and torn by battle. The man was a young, handsome sun-kissed blonde man whose hair reached far and ended in wild spikes.

He wore a white haori with red flames at the bottom. If you could see his back, it would have the kanji for "Fourth", had it not been for the massive hole. Beneath the haori, a vest was seen with an equally large hole in it and underneath said vest was a blue two-piece jumpsuit, the top part of harboring the same exact hole, showing off a marking on his stomach that looked to be made of ink. It was however fading as the young man slowly regained consciousness.

This man, was Namikaze Minato.

" _Am I dead?"_ Minato thought as he was lying down on a hard surface, the surrounding area pitch black. _"No, I can still feel my chakra coursing through my body, however little I still have left."_ He carefully rose from the ground and felt a spike of pain coming from his stomach as he stood in a kneeling position.

He then felt it. The familiar nausea that only came about the first few times he had used his fabled Hiraishin no Jutsu. Hurling over, he released his stomach's content. _"Ugh… What the hell happened?"_ he thought as the nausea and the pain slowly disappeared. Confused and on the verge of exhaustion, he once more carefully rose from the ground, staggering slightly as he got up fully on his feet.

Then it hit him. The memories of the fight against the Kyuubi. "Naruto! Kushina!" he silently exclaimed as he tried to anchor to one of his Jutsu-Shiki, but he couldn't feel them. The only Jutsu-Shiki he could feel were the kunai in his pouch.

" _So, my connection to the seals aren't broken."_ He thought as a frown slowly crept up on his face. _"Which means that they've either been destroyed, or I'm not in the same plane of existence as them anymore. Knowing my luck today, it's most likely the latter."_ Reaching for his small bag that was just beneath his waist, he began searching for a flare, and he found one. _"I need to find a way back to Konoha and tell them what happened."_ Releasing the flame, his surroundings were illuminated.

"So, I'm in a cave..." he wondered out loud as he started looking at the writings on the stone walls. From what he could understood, it told a tale of men fighting monsters that was reminiscent of werewolves and giant birds.

" _Great, just great..."_ He thought with a sigh as he continued to observe the writings and the pictures. He saw a picture of a giant dragon that bore fruit of the smaller monsters, furthering the development of the frown he had on his face. _"I'm not in the same world as before, am I?"_

He gazed to his right and saw another drawn picture, this time of a man with a sword and shield in hand with men behind him seemingly cast techniques through their weapons. "At least the people of this world has some kind of abilities to use against these monsters..." He then sighed as he pointed the flare to his right, and saw a pathway. " _There are more paintings on these walls."_ he thought as he took a closer look. He saw a sea-dragon attacking a boat, an elephant-herd walking over what seemed to be human bones.

He sighed. These vicious creatures were dangerous. He turned around and saw more drawings, this time of the giant bird attacking something. _"Huh, that does not look like a creature. It looks more like a flying machine."_ he thought _"But if that's the case, then that means that these people are somewhat advanced technology-wise, which makes me wonder: why are these drawings here on this wall?"_

The drawing next to the bird was that of a person. A female if the skirt she wore was anything to go by. Her eyes were colored in a manner that would suggest that they were silver, and beneath said drawing was a tale in the form of text: _In the time of need, a young girl with silver eyes with a scythe will rise. This warrior will be a beacon of hope, a shining light in this dark world. She will rid said world of evil and create peace. She will need guidance and love, for she might succumb to darkness should this not happen._

" _This sounds like a prophecy."_ Minato sighed, knowing how tedious these prophecies could be. _"It would explain why these drawings are here. I still do not know why I understand a written language that I have never seen before though."_ Minato rubbed his temples a little before he continued to read the tale: _She will be accompanied by several people, who will perish in the battle against the grimm, the creatures that harbor this infected planet. These creatures, they feel negative energy and are drawn towards it._

"Okay, but why is the text telling me this?" he asked out loud. He shook his head. _"It's like it was meant for someone not from this world, or time."_ he thought as he once again continued: _These people will not die in vain, however, as they will serve this young fair lady on her quest for peace. Guide her, Yellow Flash, and help her on her quest for serenity._ Minato's eyes widened at the mention of his moniker.

"What?" he whispered. _"The person who wrote this did it for me, like he or she knew I was going to arrive here."_ he frowned, not really understanding what was going on. He gazed towards the text next to the prophecy and read it: _This world is unforgiving. It will be a challenge, even for someone of your power. The monsters you will fight are called the creatures of grimm, but they are not the only dark forces out there._

His face formed into a frown _"So, there are forces other than the grimm out there. Wonder if they're humans hellbent on destruction, much like that masked man that attacked Konoha."_ he once more continued to read the text, fully intent on finishing it this time: _There are two different humanoid races on this planet. One of them are the humans, and the other are the faunus. While the humans are normal like yourself, the faunus has animalistic features, like an extra set of animal ears or a tail. From what I have seen of the future, the Faunus population are treated unjustly, causing them to lash out against the humans. Some, however, do not. I hope that you will proceed with caution when interacting with them, but try to treat them like they're just like any other person._

 _The dark forces beyond the grimm, however, is something even I could not see. Something was blocking my vision from it, which is why I know for a fact that its there. Please tread carefully, Yellow Flash, as this is the only information I am able to give you._ Minato ended the reading session with a sigh as he rubbed his temples, taking in all of the information.

"Alright. Treating faunus like humans is a given. They are after all humans with additional features." Minato said out loud after a while. _"However, the dark forces that he couldn't see is troubling, especially considering it's an oracle that's written this. Then there's this young lady he wants me to help. A scythe-wielding silver-eyed warrior is kind of a unique description, which means it will be like finding a needle in a haystack, should the civilization of this world be scattered across the planet."_ he found even more writing next to it, this time it was in the language from his own world. Beneath it was a cutout in the stone wall with a sealed box in it, around the size of two feet wide, one feet high and two feet deep. He went back to the text and started reading it:

 _Inside of this box, you will find the necessary tools to rebuild your arsenal of knives for your Hiraishin no Jutsu. I do not know how to use the chakra that you have, but I have keyed your personal imprint for the box. In it, you will find ink, cloth made for writing and several of those knives that you use as anchors. I do not understand how it works, but I have seen enough in my visions of the future to understand that you simply channel chakra into the ink's container and it will be enriched by it and you will be able to use it. And no, I do not know how I can understand this written language of yours, let alone write in it. I do not know how you can understand ours either, as it is a mystery to me. I just know that you can._

" **Yondaime..."** He heard a voice coming from his head. Minato jumped, slightly frightened by the depth of the voice. The voice was deep, but it wasn't a menacing one. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the most crucial part of his last moments.

He had sealed a part of the Kyuubi inside of himself.

" _So, I brought you with me to this world, Kyuubi."_ Minato deduced _"Am I to assume that this is your doing?"_ his question was unanswered for several seconds, but he remained still, as if in stasis. His concentration was on the Kyuubi's voice, and was ready to take in whatever information the beast was willing to give.

" **This is not my doing, but I do believe that I know of the forces that those texts are talking about,"** The Kyuubi began **"I can also say for sure that there is no way out of this mountain without using force. It has been sealed using stones too heavy to move by hand."** Minato nodded as he took the information in.

" _I know I shouldn't even ask you this, considering what I did to you not too long ago,"_ Minato relayed with thought to the Kyuubi _"But can I count on your help in facing these dark forces?"_ Once again, he was met with silence. The eerily creepy silence that almost sent a shiver down his spine. During this silence, he felt all of his memories resurface without context, as if they were being reviewed.

He clutched his head in pain from his brain as it started working in overdrive, memories being pulled into his consciousness left and right. His whole life was starting to flash before his eyes as he closed them and grit his teeth in agony. Opening his mouth he released a painful scream, the memories becoming too much for him.

He saw memories of things that he had forgotten, of things that he had repressed. He saw the deaths of his family. His mother's blood-soaked body, his father's head being removed in a quick swing of a nodachi and his sister's throat being sliced. He had repressed this memory as the gore had been too much for his four-year-old self.

He saw his teammates die on the horrific mission that instigated the Third Shinobi War. The Iwa-nin slicing through them as he stood there, watching helplessly as they fell. He saw the blade rush through his abdomen before his master Jiraiya intervened and killed said Iwa-nin in a blink of an eye.

He watched his wife Kushina give birth to Naruto, only for the latter to be snatched by the masked man that would later release the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. The pain that he felt was too much, like several thousand needles ignited in fire had pierced his skull, searing his brain.

Suddenly all of the memories disappeared from his consciousness and all of the pain went away. He gasped for air as he started to get his mind back to reality. _"What the hell just happened?!"_ he thought as he started panting in physical exhaustion. _"What was that surge of memories?"_ he shook his head before he once again tried to gather his thoughts.

" **Yes."** Came the voice of Kyuubi, once again startling the blonde. His face adopted a look of confusion, not really understanding what the Kyuubi just said yes to. **"I will aid you in this world. I may not have forgiven you for what you did to me, but I do know that you did it to protect your people. That action alone has earned you my respect."**

As the Kyuubi continued talking, Minato's eyes widened more and more. It took a while for Minato to regain his composure after the shock that had settled in his body by the Kyuubi's words. He didn't expect the beast to even consider it.

" _It was you who pulled those memories out into my consciousness, wasn't it?"_ He asked. The Kyuubi made a grunt noise.

" **Yes."** He answered **"You should pick the things from the box and find a way out of this cave. It is sealed and will more than likely be low on oxygen soon."** Minato nodded as he opened the box and was met with several kunai, a clear glass bottle filled with ink, a brush a stack of cloth. Under these things lied a stack of fresh clothes.

" **You may not remember what transpired in the Shinigami's stomach, but I do."** Minato was once again confused by the Kyuubi's statement.

" _What do you mean, exactly?"_ He asked the beast, and it made a snorting noise as if he was amused. Why would the Kyuubi be amused by his question?

" **We were stuck in the Shinigami's stomach for seventeen years before we were transported here."** The Kyuubi said. **"Also, I'm whole."** Minato's eyes widened once again in shock. **"You see, we fought the masked man, who turned out to be your little student, Uchiha Obito. He had been manipulated by the real Uchiha Madara and tried to become the Juubi no Jinchuuriki. He succeeded, but was stopped by the resurrected Madara. We fought alongside your son, his friends and the rest of the Shinobi villages before defeating them. I'm surprised you still have your arms considering your soul lost them in the fight."**

Minato's mind was in a state of pure shock. How didn't he remember this? Was this the will of the gods? To not remember fighting together with his son? To not have any memories of such an event?

" **When I said that I haven't forgiven you, I lied."** the Kyuubi said. Minato was thrown out of his shock as his head once again tilted in slight confusion.

"Huh?" was all that came out of his mouth.

" **I haven't forgotten, but I have forgiven."** the Kyuubi started **"To me, it has been close to fifty years since that day and I have learned many things about humans during my time inside of your son. He was a good man that I gladly fought alongside with during the time of war."**

"Heh..." The blonde started "Yeah… Thank you, Kyuubi-san. I do not know what happened, but I thank you for helping my son in the time of need." The Kyuubi once again snorted in amusement.

" **Don't mention it, Minato."** The Kyuubi began **"And stop calling me Kyuubi, my name is Kurama."** The blonde began scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he adopted and awkward look on his face. **_"I guess he was always a little bit awkward."_** Kurama thought as he remembered the old days when he was stuck in Kushina's body.

" _Heh, sorry Kurama-san."_ Minato replied. "Yosh, time to get out of this place and then put these new clothes on when I know for a fact that I have enough oxygen in my immediate area." he said out loud with a nod to himself, earning another amused snort from Kurama as he started walking, flare still in one of his hand, and the box resting on his shoulder while holding it with his either.

He walked for a minute, seeing all of the drawings on the walls next to him. They weren't as sophisticated and advanced as the Oracle's, meaning he, or she, had not drawn them. They also did not have any structured writing and from the look on the faded colors, it must've been old. Really old. _"That would mean that the Oracle must've drawn those pictures and written those texts recently."_ Minato thought as he continued to walk through the passage until he hit a dead end. His face frowned as he saw the stone wall in front of him. He put down the flare down on the ground and touched the stone before he focused his sensing abilities to get a good read on the stone, to sense how thick it was.

"One feet in thickness..." he muttered as he backed up and put the box down on the ground. He got back up and focused his chakra into the palm of his hand, intent on creating a Rasengan. As he did, he felt his empowered chakra.

" _Since when was my chakra this dense?"_ he thought as he canceled the channeling.

" **That would be my doing."** Kurama answered.

" _Really? How is that?"_ Minato questioned the large fox as he shifted slightly in his stance.

" **My chakra has been mingling with yours for the past hour, fusing together with yours to strengthen it."** The fox answered **"I've also done my best to discretely refuel your chakra reserves, in case you get into a fight with the creatures of grimm that this Oracle spoke of."** Minato's mouth moved into a smile as he nodded in appreciation.

" _Thank you, Kurama-san. Is it safe for me to use my chakra without getting used to it?"_ He asked, earning another amused snort from the beast.

" **Yes it should be fine, just don't use too much on that wall as your Rasengan will be more powerful."** Kurama answered. Minato nodded once again as he started channeling his chakra into his palm again.

"Yosh! Thanks again, Kurama-san." he answered out loud as the Rasengan finished charging up. He charged towards the wall and slammed the swirling sphere into it. In a single second, the wall was drilled through by the Rasengan and Minato jumped back as the wall crumbled to the ground. He sighed in relief and went back to the box before opening it, and changed to the new attire that the Oracle had given him.

The clothes consisted of a black cloth vest, a white button-up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It also had a black leather trench-coat with pockets on the inner side that would be convenient to store his kunai, and he couldn't help but admire the quality on the clothes that had been given to him by a man that had only seen him in visions. He sighed in dismay as he realized that he'd have to temporary seal away his haori.

" _Man, I really liked that haori…"_ he thought as he took the bottle of ink and started to channel his chakra in it for a few seconds before stopping. Once he stopped, it glowed for a few seconds before it died down. He then opened the bottle and took a piece of cloth out together with the brush and dipped it into the bottle. He then started drawing a storage seal on the piece of cloth.

"Okay, let's try this seal..." he muttered as he took another piece of cloth and put it over the seal and channeled chakra into said seal. In a blink of an eye, the cloth disappeared into the seal, and so he unsealed it and it came back. "Yosh, sealing works just as fine here as it does back home." When those words came out of his mouth, he turned sad at the fact that he wouldn't be able to raise his son.

He shook his head, intent to focus on the problem at hand. He was in an unfamiliar world, and he needed to find some form of civilization, if there was one at all. _"From those drawings, there must be some kind of civilization… I mean, they seem to be pretty advanced."_ he thought. He walked up the shambles of stone and gazed up towards the sky. His eyes widened at the sight.

" _My god..."_ he thought as he took the sight in. The moon was partially shattered, and it was closer to the planet that it had been back on his planet. _"How the hell did that happen?!"_ he thought in slight panic. Said panic, however, was quickly subdued as he heard an agonizing scream coming from the woods.

" _Someone is in trouble!"_ he thought as he started running towards the direction of the scream. The scream had been faint, so it wasn't close at all. He estimated that the scream came from a kilometer away, so he pushed his body to its limits and turned into a blur.

* * *

In a field, surrounded by grimm, a lone young woman stood. she once had a white cloak covering her body, but that had since a few hours ago been destroyed by the grimm. Her hair was medium length, black fading into red. She wore a black gothic dress with dark-red boots.

Her name was Summer Rose, and she was not having a good day. Not in the least. She had been sent out on a mission to take a look at what could be a new Grimm Nest near the abandoned city of Mountain Glenn. It was a solo mission, something she was used to. She was used to not having backup on these kinds of missions, and it was understandable as it was only a scouting mission, not an extermination.

But, the mission had gone completely FUBAR as the grimm had spotted her and started attacking her. Now, she was a full fledged huntress, one of the best to be exact. That did not mean, however, that she was invincible.

She had been fighting the grimm for close to four hours without a pause. She hadn't even thinned the herd, and it was frustrating her to no end. The more she had slain, the more came at her. The more alphas came, that is. The fight was beginning to wear her out. Not even her silver eyes had helped, as they had been active for the past two hours. It put a strain on her body like nothing else. It disturbed her greatly as the waves of grimm continued to rain upon her.

Eyes shining like a beacon, she sidestepped a spinning boarbatusk as it tried to ram itself into her by jumping to the side in a barrel roll and stabbed a beowolf with her automatic-sword-staff-rifle with its blade, killing it immediately. She twirled it around her body horizontally as she sliced through four other beowolves and killed those as well.

Summer then twirled her weapon vertically and pressed the safety button. When she did, the blade locket itself backwards, opening up the rifle's barrel. A fore-grip fell down the under-side of the staff and she put a large magazine with the label "High-Impact bullets" into the magazine-slot and grasped the fore-grip. She then fired.

Chaos ensued as the bullets sliced through the grimm coming towards her. The adrenaline that had worn off hours ago once again entered her system as the barrel's line of sight twitched between the grimm. One grimm here, one grimm there.

But there still was no end to them.

" _How the fuck did so many grimm get here?!"_ she thought as the grimm started to overwhelm her. As the ammo in her clip was depleted, she jumped into the air and transformer her weapon back to the staff-blade form, and the magazine fell off the weapon automatically. While mid-air, she spun like a tornado and sliced through a mid-sized nevermore, killing it almost immediately. She landed onto the ground, and was about to do a twirl once more, but was stopped as something sharp was embedded into her abdomen. A white outline broke out of her body, signaling that her aura was depleted.

"GAH!" she screamed in agony. The scream had been amplified by the Silver-Eyed Warrior Magic and created a shock-wave, disintegrating every grimm within a twenty-yard radius. _"Fuck, this is really bad! How did I not notice my aura going down?!"_ The glow in her eyes faded as she fell onto her left knee, holding onto the wound with her left hand while her right hand held onto the sword-staff.

" _Fuck, this is bad."_ she thought. She looked around her, and saw that the grimm were slowly moving towards her. Even though they were weary of her because of what she had done, they could also see that she was now weakened by the blow that their fallen brother had landed on her.

Suddenly, she heard the noise of a goliath, and her eyes widened. _"WHAT?! A FUCKING GOLIATH?!"_ she thought her head whipped towards its location. It came rushing at her at an incredible rate, and she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it. She closed her eyes and dropped her weapon as she embraced for the impact that would more than likely kill her.

" _This is where I die, isn't it?"_ she thought. _"I guess this is where I meet my maker..."_

The pain never came, however, as she felt two hands grasp onto her. She could feel her body move into a horizontal position as the wind went through her hair. She opened her eyes and saw a young blonde man with blue eyes and a blue headband with a metal plate on it. Her mouth formed a smile as she realized that she had been saved by this unknown man. His gaze went towards her for a moment before it turned back to his front. "Hold on, I'm gonna slow down." he said softly as he slowed down. That was when she noticed how fast they had been traveling.

" _Holy crap we were going fast."_ she thought as they had come to a stop. The young man sat her down on the ground and pulled out a weird-looking kunai as he looked around them. It was then she got a good look at the man.

He wore a black leather trench-coat with black cloth vest, a white button-up shirt and a pair of blue jeans underneath it. _"This is one mysterious man..."_ she thought as the man continued to look around the small clearing that they had landed in.

"We're not alone, there are more of those things out here." he muttered. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was talking about the grimm. _"Oh god, is he going to fight them with that kunai?_ She thought, both terrified and confused.

"Do you know a place we can take a rest at?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, there's an abandoned city around two kilometers to the west, I believe." she answered, slightly confused at the man. "Uhh, don't you have a better weapon other than a kunai? The grimm is pretty durable, I doubt it wou-" she was interrupted as he dropped the kunai and pulled out five more and threw them in different directions in a single motion. Then, he vanished in a flicker of yellow.

Summer then heard explosions all around her, around the places he had thrown the kunai. Her head whipped around to the explosions, and it was driving her mad. Within ten seconds, twenty explosions had taken place around her. Before she could even react, she was swept up into a bridal position and they were once again going at an extremely high speed. She closed her eyes to avoid getting dizzy as the speed was too much for her eyes.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed as they sped through the forest towards the abandoned city. _"How the hell is he moving so fast, even when he's carrying me?!" S_ he thought. They traveled at the same speed for a minute before they got through the treeline.

"I can see the city." he said as they slowed down to a normal running speed. "I'm gonna try to find a decent place for us to get that wound of yours patched up." she nodded as she opened her eyes. She could still feel it, the pain of the wound.

" _I got roughed up pretty bad, didn't I?"_ she thought as they got into the city walls. He continued to run for a good minute before he saw a tall rundown apartment building. He shifted his body and aligned it with the building and started to run upwards the building. As he did, her eyes widened. _"How the heck does he do that?!"_ she thought as they continued to move vertically. He jumped up onto a balcony and kicked in the door, revealing a rundown apartment.

He walked into the apartment and set her down on the bed in the room. He then kneeled down and took out a bundle of cloth, confusing her slightly. He rolled it out and she was that there was three circles with strange symbols inside of it.

She saw his hands move in a blur before he slammed his right hand into the outer circles. She widened her eyes as smoke came from middle circle. When said smoke subdued, a large box could be seen above the circle.

"H-how?!" she asked in shock. Said shock, however, was turned into pain as she clutched her abdomen. The man looked bewildered as he quickly opened the box and pulled out a dark blue shirt with two swirls on each arm. He went over to her and moved her body a little, causing her to grunt in slight pain as he did. He tied the shirt around her abdomen and put his hand on it to put pressure on the wound.

"This isn't gonna be enough." he muttered before his eyes widened slightly "Ah, we never introduced ourselves. My name is Minato, what's yours?" despite the pain, she chuckled at Minato.

"My name is Summer Rose, and I thank you for rescuing me." she said before she grunted in pain "I don't know how much it though, as this doesn't look good." He nodded as he grabbed the closest wooden chair he could find with his left hand and sat down on it before putting said hand back onto the wound.

Minato sighed as kept pressure on the wound. She was right, it didn't look good at all. It was deep, and she could very well be bleeding internally. _"Moving that fast might've been reckless of me."_ he thought. "Do you have a way to contact anyone that can send help?"

Summer nodded as she pulled a contraption out of her pocket, and pulled the sides of it and a small holographic monitor appeared between the two clips. She let out a painful huff out of her nose-drills as she started pressing on the monitor. A beeping noise came from it before a face appeared.

"Ozpin." she let out painfully as she put one of her hands on the wound. The man's face turned from calm to slight shock as he saw the state she was in. The agonizing pain that the woman on the other end of the call was in alarmed him.

"Summer, what happened?" He asked, panic written all over his face.

"I got ambushed by a goliath and its minions." she said before she closed her eyes and let out an agonized groan. Breathing heavily, she panned the monitor over to Minato. "I was saved by this man, but I don't know how much it did as I was already mortally wounded." Ozpin quickly stood up and grabbed an identical contraption to what she was holding.

"Qrow and I are coming to get you, Summer. Please hang in there." He said as the transmission ended. She let out a sigh as she laid her other arm down on the bed, intending to use the energy she had left to keep herself alive until Ozpin came about. _"I can't believe I'm_ _actually_ _about to die,_ _even when I was saved from the grimm._ _Ruby, Yang, please forgive me."_ She thought as she took a deep breath and released it.

Minato watched the conversation in sadness. The look Ozpin had on his face reminded him of a father that was watching his child die. The emotional toll Ozpin was feeling had to be too much to bear. It was painful for him too, to watch this young woman be in such physical pain. It brought emotional pain to him, and he did not like it one bit.

"I'm not gonna make it, am I?" she asked weakly as the colors on her face started draining. _"Shit, she's lost too much blood!"_ Minato thought, but didn't let the pressure on the wound go. Rather, he increased the pressure slightly.

"Are you always a pessimist, Summer-San?" he asked, earning a weak laugh from the woman. Her laugh quickly died down though as she started coughing. She put her resting hand over her mouth as she coughed and when she was done, her eyes widened as she looked at her palm.

She was coughing blood. A lot of it.

Minato mimicked this gesture as he realized what was happening. _"She's bleeding internally."_ he deduced _"She's really not gonna make it."_ He turned his gaze towards her eyes. They fluttered rapidly, signaling that she was losing consciousness.

"Hang in there, Summer-San!" he exclaimed as her eyes shut completely. Tears started forming as he quickly checked her pulse with one of his hands. _"Fuck, no pulse!"_ he exclaimed as he put his hands on her chest to start CPR. He started pressing the hands down, trying to get her heart to start. His tears flowed freely as he put his mouth to hers and breathed into her, but to no avail.

He slumped back into the chair

Summer Rose was dead, and there was nothing he could've done to prevent it.

" **Uhh, Minato… you might want to get in here."** Came the voice of the Kyuubi. **"We have a situation..."**

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I'm back, sort of. Namikaze is a little bit on ice, but I'm gonna do my best to continue writing it in tandem with this one, but I have no clue on where to continue with it. Which is why I'm writing this one instead, as I got this idea while taking a walk. No joke.**

 **A lil bit of info on Summer's weapon in this fanfic ^^,**

 **Sword-Staff is a Swedish medieval weapon, literally just a sword's blade attached onto a two meter pole. Summer's has a broadsword on top of a 5.56 barrel that when it transforms, it flips open like a lid and attaches itself onto the top of the staff. The magazine holds forty-five 5.56×45 High-Impact bullets and she has a different magazine for each dust element.**

 **Anyway, I have the second chapter almost ready (wrote them at the same time, more or less) so it will be up soon as well. In the meantime, take care \\(^^,)/**


	2. New Friends, New Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

 **The Man With Three Souls**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends, New Revelations**

* * *

Ozpin was walking very fast towards the landing platform. Behind him was Qrow Branwen, and he was walking equally fast. They both knew that they didn't have much time to save Summer, and from what they could tell, she was currently at Mountain Glenn. No words were spoken as their pace increased, until they were in the velocity of a full run.

The students of Beacon turned their gaze as they saw a fully fledged hunter and their headmaster run towards the landing platform. Some even caught the glimpse of dread in their eyes, and it disturbed them greatly.

What could force visible fear out of their headmaster, or a licensed hunter for that matter?

It was a question that wasn't answered as the duo continued to run towards the platform. A pilot was already inside of one of the bullheads that had landed only a minute prior to them arriving. Said pilot started the dust-engines and prepared it for takeoff as they jumped onto it.

"Get us to Mountain Glenn ASAP, Airman Darkh." spoke the headmaster. Darkh nodded as he motioned for the flying machine to lift. It did so and they took off, accelerating rapidly as they closed in on the bullhead's top speed.

"What can you tell me about the man that rescued Summer, Oz?" asked the red-eyed man. Ozpin turned his gaze towards the black-haired man behind him.

"I don't have any information regarding him, Qrow." Ozpin answered "But I can tell you right now that I do not believe him to be a threat as he was worried about her health, and seemed almost depressed at the sight of her state." Qrow nodded in response as he gazed at Ozpin with a skeptical look on his face.

"He could be faking it, you know." Qrow responded. Ozpin sighed. It was true, the blonde was an enigma and could very well have malicious intent towards everyone that he and Qrow sought to protect. It troubled the headmaster greatly, but it didn't keep him from holding onto the belief that the blonde young man was an ally in the making.

"I know that." he muttered before his gaze turned towards Mountain Glenn's direction "I just hope that I'm right and that Summer is still alive when we get there. Who knows what Tai would do if he found out that Summer died on a simple scouting mission."

Qrow could only nod at the words. He too hoped that Ozpin was right, but he wasn't as optimistic as his former mentor was. _"Please be okay, Summer."_ Qrow thought _"We're coming to get you."_ He turned towards the cockpit.

"What's the ETA, Teale?" he asked the pilot. The pilot checked the instrumental panel for a moment, trying to get a clear reading.

"One hour, Qrow. ETA is in one hour." answered Teale Darkh. Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other. It was looking dark, and they didn't like it one bit.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Oz." Qrow said with in a low volume. Ozpin nodded in response as he took a look at his wristwatch.

"So do I, Qrow. So do I." Was the verbal response he gave the younger man as he turned his agonized gaze back towards the forest beneath them.

* * *

" **Uhh, Minato… you might want to get in here."** Came the voice of the Kyuubi. **"We have a situation..."**

Minato sighed as he he stumbled up from the chair and walked over to the balcony that he and summer came in from. This was taking a toll on him, all of the death that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was Kurama attacking Konoha, and during that time his elite guard, Biwako and Kushina had to mention the fact that he would never be able to see his son Naruto ever again.

It was taking a toll on him, and he wanted to mourn the fallen.

"What could be so important, Kurama?" he asked out loud _"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really in the best of mood at the moment."_ Minato wanted to be alone for the moment. He wanted to be left in peace. _"This bloodshed… It's starting to tire me out, Kurama. I don't know how much more I can take. Too many people have died in my presence..."_

" **Yeah yeah I know, Minato."** Came the dismissive answer from Kurama **"Seriously though, I have something in here that you should take a look at."** Minato nodded hesitantly before a confused look surfaced on his face.

" _How, exactly, am I supposed to get in 'here'?"_ he questioned. Kurama gave a low growl in response, which further fueled Minato's confusion. The kitsune was silent for a few seconds, which made Minato somewhat anxious. After a few seconds had passed, Kurama responded.

" **Go back to the chair and sit down."** he answered **"I'll take care of the rest."** Minato nodded as he walked back into the rundown apartment and sat down on the chair in a lotus-position, left leg folded above the right one.

"Okay, what am I go-" he said, but was interrupted as his mind went blank.

* * *

Minato, lying on grass, he figured because of the straws irritating his face, opened his eyes to a ceiling of stars. It wasn't dark, It was a weird feeling, considering he had just been sitting on a chair it was understandable. "So this is my mind, I take it?" he asked out loud to no-one in particular.

" **Yes, welcome to your mindscape, Minato."** came the voice from Kurama. Minato rose into a sitting position, legs in a lotus position. **"Look to your left."** he nodded before his gaze turned to said direction. His eyes widened at the sight.

There she was. Summer Rose, sleeping on the grass in his mindscape. Unscathed, her outfit complete with a white cloak that was acting as a blanket. Her breathing was even and calm. She was just asleep.

He did the only thing anyone else would do in his position. He froze. His mind started going into overdrive as he tried to come up with a response to the sight at hand. He was inside of his mind, yet someone else was there. This someone was a woman.

"Oh god I won't have any privacy at all anymore..." he muttered, still in shock. Kurama nodded absentmindedly at Minato's response.

His wide eyes turned back towards the mountain-sized fox in shock.

"How the fuck did this happen?!" he asked as he put his hands on his head comically. He got up on his feet and started pacing, slightly stressed. Kurama found this sight to be very comical as he chuckled at it.

" **Remember when you did mouth-to-mouth on her?"** he asked, and Minato froze in his place. Yeah, he remembered that, it only happened a minute or so ago. Of course he'd remember that. He turned his head towards the kitsune and nodded slowly.

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked. He swore he could see the mischievous glint in Kurama's eyes for a second when he looked into them.

" **When you did so, I kind of pulled her soul into your body."** he said, almost proud of his course of action. Minato stared at Kurama for a good minute, frozen in his tracks on the grass. The large fox started to get uncomfortable at the emotionless stare that the man in front of him was giving. It was unnerving. After the minute had passed, Minato shook his head frantically before he planted his face in his palm.

"Sorry, I brain-farted." he started before he removed his hand from his face "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU GOD DAMN OVER SIZED IDIOT?!"

Kurama yelped comically in response, actually jumping at the sudden change of volume coming from the man's voice. **"I just wanted to keep her alive, somehow."** he muttered. Minato's eyes turned soft as he turned his gaze towards the sleeping young woman on the grass. **"I am inside of you, Minato, and because of that I have access to your mind and can read your thoughts. The thoughts you were having when you felt her pulse drop weren't good, especially considering the grimm are attracted to negative emotions. This was the only way I could think of. Hell, I didn't even know it would work."**

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." he whispered back, before he registered the last part. Head whipped around at the speed of light, staying true to his moniker. "Wait, what the hell do you mean with 'I didn't even know it would work'?! Are you implying that you could've pulled her soul out of her body prematurely, leaving her stranded on this plane of existence?!"

The response Minato wanted was cut short as they both heard a groan coming from behind him. He turned back towards the young lady and saw that she was blinking with her eyes, eyelashes fluttering a few times. Her arm moved to support her as she rose to a sitting position.

"Can't a woman sleep in piece, dammit." she muttered as she yawned, stretching her arms up into the air. She then rubbed her eyes before looking around her. "Where am I?" she muttered before her eyes darted towards Kurama. Her eyes widened in fear as her gaze went up towards his, and she froze. She looked at the mountain-sized kitsune. She started hyperventilating as she didn't know what to do.

"Summer-san, calm down." She heard. Her head snapped towards the voice and saw Minato standing only two yards away from her. "He's not going to hurt you, Summer-san." She slowly bobbed her head up and down in a nod as she started to calm down. The hyperventilation slowly seized as her breathing calmed down to a normal rate. She closed her eyes and sighed as she clumsily rose from the grass, almost stumbling on her feet. She dusted her dress off before she once again turned her head towards the two other beings in the mindscape.

It was at that moment he realized something. " _How did I not notice this sooner?"_ She had silver eyes, just like the one he was supposed to guide. _"It would be creepy if I decided to ask her about them right away. I'll bring that up later on."_

"So… What happened, Minato?" she asked as her gaze went towards him. Minato, being the somewhat socially awkward blonde that he was and still is, scratched the back of his head as an awkward laugh escaped his mouth.

"Heh… ehh, you see..." he started "You kinda… kicked the bucket." She nodded in response before she registered the exact words that had been spoken. As she did, her head snapped towards him.

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed "How the hell am I dead if you're here?!" The Kyuubi snorted in response while Minato scratched his chin, a somewhat regretful smile plastered on his face.

" **You're here because the blonde over there decided to try and resurrect you with CPR."** Kurama said. Summer nodded in response before motioning for Kurama to continue his explanation. **"Your body was too damaged and you had lost too much blood due to bleeding internally, so I decided that it was in both of yours best interests to transfer your soul into his body when he started performing mouth to mouth. Wasn't sure if it would work, but it did."** Summer nodded at the straight-forward answer coming from the fox.

"What do you mean with the best interests?" she asked.

" **Well, while your body was ready to die, you weren't."** Kurama answered **"To top it all off, Minato has been through enough shit as it is. I'm not gonna sit here idle while I watch him tear himself apart because he wasn't able to save you. It is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."** Summer nodded once more before she smiled at the kitsune. The big fox was a kind creature. She liked that.

"Yeah, can't argue with that kind of logic." she said in agreement as she nodded once more, this time more to herself. She then looked at Minato with an awkward smile on her face and said "I guess I'll just have to get used to being inside of you, huh?" Minato nodded in agreement. The smile his face had was now a warm and happy one.

"Yep, get comfortable because I'm not going to pass away anytime soon." he said. "So, since we're gonna be stuck with each other indefinitely, why don't we get to know each other, shall we?" Summer bopped her head once more as her smile grew.

"I like the sound of that!" she exclaimed enthusiastically before continuing "I can start! As the two of you know, my name is Summer Rose! I am twenty-seven years old, a mother of two children and I am a huntress." The phrase "huntress" earned some confusing looks from the large kitsune and the blonde. "You guys have no clue what a huntress is, do ya?" Minato laughed awkwardly at the question.

"Hehe… No we really don't." He said "We're not really from this planet." she nodded slowly, digesting the fact that they were in theory aliens. After a second or so, her smile turned into an amused one.

"Huh, so you're aliens?" she asked, earning nods from them both. "Well then, considering the velocity we traveled at in the forest and the fact that there's a mountain-sized fox with bunny-ears inside of your head, I shouldn't really be that surprised." They both blinked before Minato chuckled. "At first I just chalked your speed up to being your semblance, but then I wake up here and… well, you get the idea."

"Hehe… you took that better than I thought." he said, earning a nod from the girl. "By the way, what is a semblance?" This made Summer think, as she rested her chin on her index finger and thumb.

"Well," she started "the best way I can describe a semblance is that it's an ability somewhat unique to you as a person. For example, my semblance is called, by the people that I went to Beacon with at least, Aim-Bot. Essentially, I it's almost impossible for me to miss my target with a firearm or a throwing weapon." Minato's eyes widened slightly at this. Perfect aim was something every archer or weapons specialist had dreamed of back in his world. "It also helps with recoil as my body always keeps a firearm steady to a hundred percent."

" **Why is it called Aim-Bot?"** Kurama questioned. Summer just started chuckling nervously.

"Ehm…" Summer began "it kind of works in video-games as well. All I really need to do is get a feel on the weapon's recoil and how the weapon fire's its bullets compared to its sight, whether its a scope or just the iron sight. Same goes into video-games as I get a feel of the physics that are programmed into it."

She then got a little saddened as she continued "When I went to Beacon we had a tournament in a shooter-game, but when they realized that my semblance translated into the game as well, I was banned from it." Minato blinked. This world was a lot more different from his world than he had thought. They had video-games, but they were mostly just hand-held consoles. Here though, they even had tournaments.

"Back to hunters and huntresses," she continued "we're the protectors of this world. We protect the once that can't fight back from either the grimm or criminals that the police force can't handle. Beacon Academy is one of the four elite schools that trains hunters and huntresses to hone their skills and give them live action under supervision of a trained hunter or huntress, while studying different things such as history and physics at the same time." Both Minato and Kurama nodded. It seemed like the schools were a bit like the genin squads back on their home-world, only they continued to study things that were relevant to other professions.

"The kingdom we're in right now is called Vale, with the City of Vale being the capital. There are three other major kingdoms called Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral." She once again continued after a moment, letting the information sink in. "Vacuo has Shade Academy, Atlas has Atlas Academy and Mistral has Haven Academy. All four academies work together to keep the peace that this world is currently experiencing…" She then frowned. "At least what the general public is experiencing." She ended with a whisper. Minato narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Like a cold war, or just cloak and dagger?" he asked. She looked at him, slightly startled at the fact that he had heard her whisper at the end.

"Both." she answered, before her smile-reappeared. "What about the two of you? Why don't you start by telling me a little bit about yourself, Kurama?" The fox hummed for a moment.

"Hmm, okay," he started "I am Kurama, the Nine-tailed fox." Summer nodded briefly. "Back in our world I was once known as a demon for my chaotic demeanor. There really isn't much about me other than the fact that I respect the blonde idiot over there for what he has done for everyone in our world. My story isn't relevant to this world, nor do I like to share it with people in general."

"Okay." Summer nodded before she turned to Minato. "Your turn!" Said man smiled as he gazed up towards the stars. She was really enthusiastic about everything, and it warmed his heart.

"Well, My name is Namikaze Minato. Family name first by the way." he started "I'm twenty-four years old and I'm a shinobi." as soon as the word "shinobi" came out of his mouth, Summer's eyes widened before she squealed.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A NINJA?!" she exclaimed as she bounced up and down in excitement. "I've only heard about you guys in stories!" Both Minato and Kurama looked at her with an amused look on their faces.

" **Let's not mention the fact that you were hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi to ever have graced the Elemental Nations."** Kurama said, just to add fuel to the fire. Minato's amused face turned into an awkward one as he scratched his chin.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Summer exclaimed. "Is that true?!" Minato could nodded awkwardly. "Woooow! That's so cool!"

"Ehh, yeah..." Minato said "But that doesn't really matter now that I'm here on Remnant." he fixed his composure as he continued with his monologue "I like the art of sealing and creating new techniques that can be used during the heat of the moment, such as this one."

He lifted his right hand up and a blue sphere of energy appeared, hovering above it. Summer once again squealed in excitement as she walked forward and stared at it up close. "Wow… what is that?" she asked as she turned her head towards Minato's.

"I call it Rasengan, and it's an offensive technique that I created." he answered.

"Wow..." she started "What does it do?" Minato beamed at the question.

"It drills into the target and does internal damage to biological creatures." he answered.

"Ooh, does it explode?" she asked. Minato nodded.

"It can, on occasion." he responded before he dispelled the Rasengan. His tone changed into a somber one as he spoke "Anyway, before I died, I became a father." A tear fell from his left eye as he lowered his head. "It wasn't to be, however, as Kurama was forced into a mind-control illusion and attacked my home." He started sobbing as he tried to remember what happened. He didn't see the teared wide-eyed Summer staring at him in shock. "B-both my wife and I died that night and my son Naruto was orphaned." as he ended the sentence, tears were streaming from both of him and Summer. Summer moved in to hug the sobbing blonde and embraced him, forcing Minato's eyes open at the gesture.

"Y-You've been t-through so m-much..." she sobbed "I can't even f-fathom how h-hard it must be f-for you." She kept the embrace for a minute until they both calmed down. As they did, they broke apart. She released him and let her arms fall down as the man in front of her used his finger to clean the left-over tears from his eyelashes.

"Thank you, Summer-san." he said as a warm smile emerged. The smile warmed Summer's heart, as she didn't want Minato to be depressed or sad. Before they could continue, Minato suddenly widened his eyes.

"Someone is in the apartment." he said "I'm gonna go and check who it is." Summer and Kurama nodded in agreement before Minato disappeared from the mindscape. Summer then turned towards Kurama, the mischievous smile still plastered onto her face.

"So, do you like cuddling? You look really fluffy!" she said as she jumped up onto his head and rubbed her face on it. Kurama sighed as he laid down and gazed towards the huge monitor that appeared on the field of grass. Said monitor gave the duo the ability to watch what was going on outside of the mindscape through Minato's eyes and ears.

" **I guess he did tell you to get comfortable..."** Kurama muttered before he closed his eyes. **"I might as well get some shut-eye for a few moments."**

* * *

Minato came back to the land of the living, still sitting on the chair in the lotus position he left himself in. He could feel movement in the room, so he kept his eyes closed to catch the perpetrator off-guard. He felt the individual move with grace and stealth, much like a shinobi or kunoichi. He heard the faint sound of a revolver-chamber before it clicked, and a blade was drawn from a sheath.

" _Well, I guess it's gonna be a fight then."_ he thought as he steeled himself for a fight. The wind moved down towards him like a sword was coming down on him, and just as the blade was about to touch him, he opened his eyes and bolted from the chair in a flicker of movement, vanishing from the perpetrator's vision.

He slid across the floor as the sword came crashing down on the wooden chair, slicing it in two. _"That's a long blade."_ he thought as he observed the attacker. She was wearing an outfit that reminded him of Tetsu no Kuni's samurai, only it was red and she didn't wear any pants, just a pair of shorts that exposed a small portion of her legs before her boots covered the rest of them.

She wore a mask reminiscent of the grimm, and her hair was went down to her waste in a wild manner, like a lion's mane. Through the mask he could see a pair of glowing red eyes that turned towards him.

" _Got any clue as to who that is, Summer?"_ he asked the woman in his mind. She yelped comically in response as she saw through his eyes who it was.

' _Oh my god, that's Raven!'_ she answered in slight shock _'She used to be on my team before she bolted to re-join her bandit-tribe! What is she doing here?!'_ Minato nodded slightly in response as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai from his sleeve and spun it on his finger before it landed in a reverse-grip in his left hand, one of the prongs going right above his arm. He held it right under his line of sight as he slid into his stance, bringing up his right hand in a ram-seal and his right foot forward.

" _Anything else I should know about?"_ he asked her.

' _Yeah, she's Yang's biological mother.'_ came the response _'Please don't kill her. Even if she abandoned Yang, she's still my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt.'_ Minato refrained from nodding as he got into a defensive stance.

" _Okay, thanks."_ He answered _"I'm gonna do my best to not kill her but I can't promise anything, especially if she's going to continue attacking me."_

Raven drew her blade towards Minato and held the handle low with the blade high in her right hand. Her right foot slid forward two feet as she fell into her stance. _"Doesn't look like she's gonna be talked down."_ Minato thought as he steeled himself for the oncoming onslaught.

Raven changed her stance momentarily, gripping the õdachi with both of her hands before rising it above her head, the blade going downwards. She dashed towards him before jumping slightly, twirling the blade into a vertical position and brought it down towards Minato. He dropped his kunai, sidestepped the blade and put his hand on her shoulder as he jumped up and kicked his left foot onto the wall before landing behind her.

He punched her shoulder blade, earning a growl from the woman as she swung the blade backwards with one hand towards him. Reacting quickly, he teleported back to the kunai, only to be punched in the stomach by the woman, seemingly prepared for the use of Hiraishin no Jutsu.

" _Damn, she must've been observing us in the woods."_ he thought as he staggered backwards from the punch and threw up his armed hand, parrying the red-tinted dust-blade that was mercilessly swung towards him with his wind-enhanced kunai. The concrete floor under him cracked at the raw force of the õdachi. _""The raw power in her blows are devastating… Whoever trained her should be proud."_ he struggled to overpower her as he was simultaneously planning his next move. _"Do you think she'll survive a fall from the building?"_ he asked the redhead that was stuck in his mind. She let out a humming sound.

' _Well, you've been on the defensive the whole time so she hasn't lost that much of her aura yet.'_ Summer answered _'She should survive it.'_ Minato nodded in response as he pushed the õdachi back towards Raven. She struggled but wasn't able to hold up against Minato's strength as he got closer and closer. When he was close enough, his other hand shot forward and struck her mask. Said mask shattered and in a split second, before she could even stagger backwards, he dropped the kunai and vanished from her sight.

He reappeared behind her with the use of Hiraishin no Jutsu, teleporting to the Jutsu-Shiki that was lingering on her back and delivered a devastating whirlwind kick to the side of her head. As his foot's wrist connected, she was forced off her feet and was sent flying through the room, out of the balcony door and ultimately out of the building, narrowly missing the balcony railing. Minato ran towards said railing and looked down to see if she was still there. All he could see was a vanishing crimson circle, the same color as the õdachi's devastating slash.

He sighed as he turned and walked back into the apartment, only to turn back as he heard something in the distance. He squinted his eyes and saw a flying machine, much like the ones from the drawings on the cave wall.

' _Ooh, that must be Oz!'_ Summer's voice rang in his head. He nodded silently as he walked towards said woman's dead body. He then gazed towards the box and saw that it had gotten out of the fight unscathed, and so had the sealing scroll. He sighed in relief.

" _Just gonna seal the box into the scroll and then I'm gonna carry your body to the roof."_ he told Summer as he grasped the box.

' _Okay, but why don't you just seal my body as well though?'_ she asked _'it's not like its going to be any use for me anyway.'_ Minato let out a sigh as he moved the box onto the sealing scroll. In the background he could hear the bullhead getting closer.

" _Because they'd most likely want to confirm that your soul has left your body and that there was no foul play from my side."_ he thought as he looked down at his hands and frowned. " _Just look at me, I'm soaked in your blood."_ Summer let out a snort in response.

' _Yeah, I guess there's that..."_ she sighed in defeat. He put his hands on the outer circles and channeled chakra into them and in a puff of smoke the box was gone. He heard a squeal of excitement coming from Summer.

' _OH MY GOD THAT IS SO COOL!'_ she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, earning a grunt from Kurama as he woke up.

" **Please... for the love of god don't make that high-pitch noise ever again, woman."** he muttered as his paws clutched his head. Summer blushed a little and Minato chuckled slightly as he picked up the scroll before he put it in one of the pockets inside of the trench-coat. He then teleported to the kunai that was stuck in the floor and picked it up and repeated the motion.

He sighed when he heard a ringtone. _"I take it that is your communication device."_ he asked the girl.

' _Yeah. It's called a scroll, by the way.'_ she answered, earning a groan from the blonde as a response.

"That is going to be so confusing, I swear..." he muttered as he walked towards the noisy scroll. He picked it up and got a little bit confused. "O _kay, do I just pull the two pieces apart?"_ he asked Summer.

' _Yeah and then there should be a big green button on the screen.'_ she answered. He nodded as he did as pulled it apart and slid the monitor out. He then pressed the green button. A picture of Ozpin was shown, and under said picture it said "Audio Only".

"Summer, are you there?" he heard from the scroll. He sighed, this was going to be hard on the old man. He bit his lip as he mentally prepared himself to deliver the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Ozpin-san. She didn't make it." he told the man on the other end of the line. "I need to speak to you though." There was a pause, as if he was contemplating on what to say. After a few seconds, he responded.

"We're landing on the roof of the building you're currently in." Ozpin said "Can you bring Summer's body with you?"

"Yeah, I will." Minato responded "I will see you there in a minute."

* * *

Raven appeared under the portal mid-air in a forest. She landed on her knee before her arms fell forward, hands pushing against the ground as she panted. The blonde man was fast. Too fast to be either human or faunus, even when he wasn't teleporting to his kunai, he was fast. She had gotten lucky with that punch, as she had only guessed that the man would appear there as she swung her blade.

She shook her head as she stumbled to her feet and sheathed her õdachi. She started walking, clutching the right side of her head as it was still in pain from the kick she had been on the receiving end of. Even with her aura it still felt like she had been hit with a bat.

It unnerved her greatly.

She walked into a camp filled with criminals. Most of them choose to ignore her, but the once that didn't looked at her in disgust. Words like "whore" and "traitor" could be heard from them, but they did not take any physical action towards her. She walked towards the main tent and shoved the cover to its side as she walked in.

Inside the tent, a man stood next to a wooden table. Said man wore an identical attire to her, only he had armored samurai trousers and shorter boots. His face was hidden by an identical mask to the one that the blonde speed-demon had broken, only it adorned a more detailed decor. Inside of the eye-holes, two glowing red eyes could be seen and on his belt a traditional katana with a black tsuka (handle) could be seen sheathed into a black scabbard.

"Master." she said as she kneeled in front of him.

"You came back without her?" the man questioned. She froze momentarily before she regained her composure.

"Yes, master. I am sorry." she responded. The man growled in slight anger as he drew his blade and sliced the table in a blink of an eye. The sudden sound of the two pieces crashing down on the ground startled her, and she visibly jumped.

"What happened?" he said, anger evident in his tone. She didn't waste any time and started on her explanation immediately.

"She died shortly before my arrival." she started "There was a blonde man sitting next to her corpse. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, so I moved in to strike. As the blade was about to cut him, he moved faster than I could track. We fought, and at the end he somehow teleported behind me and kicked me out of the apartment-building we were in. Forgive me for my failure." As the explanation went on, the man calmed down. To him, it was obvious that the young woman in front of him was on a different level to her.

Raven turned her head upwards as she heard her master walk towards her. Said man pulled off his mask and kneeled down before doing the same to Raven, revealing a pale face full of wrinkles with glowing red eyes. He then grasped her chin and looked into her eyes.

Raven's eyes widened in slight fear as the man held her face. She did not like him one bit, but she had to obey him. The man in front of her was a monster, and she knew it. Her brother had always told her to be weary of him, but he wasn't here to do anything about his aggressive actions towards her.

"Well then, my daughter," he started, "Seems like there's been a setback for my plans."

* * *

 **AN: and there it is. the second part of the prologue. In the last chapter I wrote that I had written half of this, which is false. I scrapped the first version and started from scratch.**

 **Also keep in mind that I tend to write responses to reviews via PMs as I like to be more personal and openminded in how I write said responses, so you won't really see any responses in author's notes. Sorry!**

 **I thank you guys for giving me the feedback on the first chapter and I was honestly surprised to say that many people actually liked it. I really didn't!** **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter as well and I would love to get some feedback on it as it would help me greatly.**

 **Cya soon!**


	3. Anxiety, Compulsion and Confusion

**AN:** Hi! So, consistency isn't my strongsuit. Bet you guys already knew that considering it took little over 6 months for me to update this story. The only reason it was delayed is because I hit a roadblock for a while before deciding on rewriting almost the whole chapter, which went considerably faster and giving me almost a hundred percent more content compared to what I had before rewriting it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Namikaze**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Anxiety, Compulsion and Confusion**

 _ **A few hours ago**_

Patch. A small island off the coast of Vale. A rather peaceful place that was more or less self-sustained. It was considered to be one of the most peaceful places on the planet, and it showed as the local faunus and humans lived in harmony and peace, unlike most other places on Remnant. That did not mean that there weren't any grimm. Of course there were grimm, it was however mostly isolated to Beowolves and the ever-so rare Ursa.

In a clearing, a house could be seen, surrounded by outdoor furniture. The house was made out of the same wood that was surrounding it, giving the indication that the clearing hadn't always been there. On the second floor, three rooms accompanied a hallway that led down to living room. There was also a bathroom, complete with a shower and bathtub combination.

In the biggest bedroom, a desk with a hologram projector with a stylish white keyboard could be seen, coupled with an ordinary office chair, a bed with white sheets. On the other side of the room, a white crib stood. Inside of a crib was a small girl, no older than three years old. Her dark red hair went down to her ears, fading into a lighter shade the longer it got. The sheets that covered her had red roses, and the sheet itself was black.

In the room next to it, slightly smaller than the previous one, the walls were dressed in a white wallpaper with yellow dragons harboring it. A wooden dresser, reminiscent of the wood that made up the house, stood next to the door. Behind the dresser was a large mirror that stretched to each end of the container of clothes and ended only a few feet from the ceiling. Next to the dresser was a small desk, fit for a child. It was in the same wooden texture and it was accompanied by a chair of the same material.

On the other side of the room, a single wooden bed stood with white sheets. Next to it was a night stand, also made of wood with a table lamp standing on top of it, turned off. Lying on the bed, under the sheets, was a blonde young girl, fast asleep. Her hair was long, reaching her waist.

Downstairs, a the girls' father stood in front of the house's kitchen sink. He bore a sad expression on his face, as it had been several weeks since his wife had gone on a mission, temporarily leaving him alone to care for their children. As much as he wanted to join his wife on her journeys, he knew that it would do no good to leave their two daughters alone, especially not considering one of them was merely a toddler.

Currently, he was doing the dishes. Something that he had forgotten during the day. If his wife had seen the pile that had the trio had been racking up, he would've been in a lot of trouble. He'd rather not take his chances. _"Man, doing the dishes is so boring… Summer, why can't you just come home?"_ he wondered to himself as he put the last coffee mug into the cabinet and went for a plate.

As he took it up, something made him shiver, to the point where his arm twitched and he lost the grip he had on the plate. It fell down and hit the ground, shattering into pieces. His eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what happened. _"What the… Taiyang, get your shit together!"_ he thought _"Everything is fine!"_

As he finished his thoughts, however, Taiyang heard the cries of his youngest daughter. _"I'll clean this up later, right now I need to tend to Ruby."_ he thought as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs in the living room. As he went in, he saw the girl flailing frantically inside of the crib. His right eyebrow arched as he moved towards her before he picked the small toddler and hugged her.

"There, there my little flower." he whispered "It was just a bad dream, nothing to be afraid of." Ruby continued to wail as the tears ran down onto Taiyang's shoulder. A frown crept up on his face as he realized that this was the first time something like this had ever happened. Ruby had never cried like this before, not even when she was a newborn. She had always been a sunshine.

" _Has something happened?"_ he thought as he held the weeping child. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He started to rock his little flower of a toddler as he tried to calm her down from the fit of sadness that she was experiencing.

"Dad?" He heard from the door. He turned towards the entrance of the room and saw his eldest daughter, Yang. Her long, sun-kissed blonde hair was a mess, definitely worthy of the "bead-head of the year-award" if it even existed. Her hands were balled into fists as she rubbed her eyes with them, obviously tired and confused after being awakened by her sister.

"It's okay, Yang." he answered "Ruby was just having a nightmare. Please go back to bed, you have nothing to worry about." She nodded tiredly as dragged herself back to her own room. Taiyang started walking back and forth on the room's floor, cooing his dark-haired child. Her wailing slowly turned into sniffles as she calmed down. He went down on one knee next to the crib.

"There we go, Rubes." he whispered a he broke the hug and stared into her eyes as she got an even footing on the floor. "What's wrong, my little flower?" The little red-headed girl looked into her father's eyes and rubbed her own, sniffling a little in the process.

"I don't know, I can't remember." she said. He nodded slowly as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the past few minutes. He shook his head slightly, earning a giggle from the teary-eyed toddler.

"Well, let's get you to bed again, okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, once again rubbed her eyes before she stuck her arms out, ready to be lifted up by her father. He did just that and slowly put her back down into the crib. She laid down on the bed before he put her bed cover back over her.

"God night, my little flower." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She yawned and mumbled "Good night, daddy." As he walked out of the room, only one thing was on his mind.

" _What the hell is going on?"_

 _ **Now**_

* * *

Taiyang stood outside of the master room while he was watching his youngest daughter, clearly worried about the small red-haired girl. It had become increasingly worrisome when she started flailing her arms around in her bed.

"Mom..." came the mutter from the small red-haired girl in the bed. She was still asleep, Taiyang surmised from outside of her room, but he began to feel the same that his daughter did. Something was very wrong and he was beginning to fear for his wife, more so his daughters.

" _Oh god, what would happen if she died?!"_ he thought as his eyes widened. _"I can't even begin to imagine how devastated the girls would be if they found out."_ He gazed towards his youngest daughter in sadness, almost like he knew that something bad had happened to Summer.

"I won't be able to sleep, worrying like this..." he muttered as he turned and walked down the stairs. _"C'mon Tai, don't be such a downer… You know that she's one of the strongest Huntresses on Remnant. For all you know, she's perfectly fine and on her way back home right now."_

He sat down on the couch and turned on the holo-TV as he tried to shake the bad feelings away from his mind. It was late at night and he was tired. The holo-TV played the Pumpkin Pete commercial, earning a sigh from Tai.

"Those aren't even good for your health..." he muttered as he changed the channel and was immediately greeted by a scream. "Not in the mood for horror..." switching channel once more, he nodded in satisfaction as he was greeted by a documentary about wildlife. His mind for some reason, however, blocked it out as he started thinking even more about Summer.

" _Why can't I shake this feeling?"_ he thought, half-watching the looked at his scroll and contemplated calling it, but decided against it as it was

"Daddy..." He suddenly heard from the stairs. His eyes went towards it and saw Ruby standing there on one of the steps, rubbing her eyes with her hands. He immediately rose from his seat and hurriedly walked towards and up the stairs before picking her up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked down the stairs with his daughter cradled into his arms. She looked up towards him with a sad smile on her face, tears threatening to fall.

"I remem- reme- remember what I dreamed about..." she said, trying to find the word, as a tear started to fall from her left eye. "I… I saw mom get hurt by a be… beowolf..." By this point, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she started crying and looked down again and continued to rub her eyes in sadness. Taiyang's eyes widened slightly as he hugged Ruby tightly.

"There, there, my little flower, She'll be okay." He sat down on the sofa with her in his arms and did his best to comfort her. _"Is this one of those silver-eyes abilities Summer keeps talking about?"_ He thought as he brushed her hair with his hand and looked out the window. _"Please come back in one piece, Summer."_

* * *

" _Uhh, how do you hang up on this thing?"_ Minato sighed out. Summer giggled. She looked through his eyes in glee as he tried to figure the scroll out. After a few moments, he finally realized that he didn't need to hang up as the other end already had done so. He let out a groan as he now had to figure out how to close it.

' _Just push the diamond-shaped button!'_ Summer exclaimed in-between her giggles. Minato blinked for a moment as he pressed the button, and the two clips slid back into each other. He face-palmed and sighed at how technologically impaired he was as the woman inside of his head continued to giggle before it turned into a hysterical laughter. It was driving him nuts, which was completely intentional.

He put the scroll in his pants' pockets before he turned towards Summer's body. He frowned. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want the first person he'd meet in this world to die right before him. _"At least we saved your soul, Summer-san."_ he told her, trying to console her. Inside of his mid, Summer's smile turned sad. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. _"There's still hope for you, no matter how slim it is."_

' _Yeah, I guess that's true...'_ she said somberly, a tear falling from her cheek. _'I have to believe that there will be a future for me outside of you. I have to, for my daughters.'_ Minato didn't say anything. All he did was nod before he picked her body up. He walked towards the opened door that led out the hallway that harbored the stairs, and started climbing it.

As he did, he heard silent sobs coming from the young dark-red haired woman inside of him. The emotions that his body projected weren't good for them. He reeked of negative energy and it would only attract the Grimm, and he knew that.

Luckily, he didn't hear any Grimm coming for them. With the sound of Summer's cry in emotional agony, he climbed the stairs hoping they wouldn't attract any Grimm. He picked up his pace, climbing the stairs faster and faster.

" _It'll be all right, Summer-san."_ He said to her _"We'll find a way for you to live the life you've always wanted, with your daughters. There's no use being depressed, especially not in a world filled with monsters that are attracted to negative emotions."_

Summer nodded as she slowly stopped sobbing, understanding the situation they were in. ' _I know, Minato.'_ She answered back _'I'll try to hold it in until we're out of this mess.'_ Minato nodded as he continued to walk in silence.

The walk was slow and it was somewhat awkward for them both. They both wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. It was weird, they thought, that they were both inhabitants of the same body, yet only one of them had control. Not before long, however, they had reached the rooftop door. "Well, here goes nothing." Said the blonde as he opened the door with his right hand.

* * *

"Are you sure we trust this Minato guy, Oz?" said the red-eyed man as he gazed towards the gray-haired headmaster, who had just hung up on Minato. Said man turned his own gaze towards the questioning man before he sighed.

"I don't know, Qrow." he answered "But considering Summer didn't make any form of warning signal while we were talking, I will assume that he won't be hostile." he said before turned his head back towards the open bullhead door. They were closing in on the building that Minato resided in, and they wanted Summer's body back.

"How strong do you think this man is?" Qrow asked the elder of the two. Ozpin hummed for a moment,

The bullhead turned as they came to a stop right over the rooftop. It descended down before landing onto it. Darkh then cut the engines as the two huntsmen jumped off from the shuttle-door in sync, landing in a slight crouch. They quickly straightened themselves as they looked towards the roof's door.

"I don't have the slightest clue, Qrow." Ozpin answered "But, I guess we're gonna have to wait and see for ourselves." Qrow nodded in response. They both didn't want to admit it, but they knew for a fact that the former leader of Team STRQ was dead. They were realists and the state that Summer had been in while talking to Ozpin made him realize that she wasn't going to make it. It was the truth, a sad one at that.

"I can however say that the look in his eyes were that of a veteran warrior, no doubt." Ozpin suddenly said. He was about to continue, but was interrupted by Qrow.

"Here he comes." Qrow said as the door on the roof opened, revealing a young man with sun-kissed blonde hair and a black trench coat. He held Summer's body in a bridal-hold as he walked towards them. They could see the blood on his hands and clothes, and it took every bit of Qrow's restraints to keep himself from lashing out in anger and sadness. Tears were free-falling from his chins as they slid down from his eyes, and he couldn't stop it. All he could do was watch the man walk towards them.

"I take it you're Minato." Ozpin calmly said. Said blonde nodded as he continued walking towards them.

"Yeah." he answered "I'm Namikaze Minato." he said, passing both men and jumped onto the Bullhead. "We better get out of here before the Grimm comes around." The Hunter duo nodded as they did the same.

Minato then put Summer's body on the Bullhead's floor and pulled out one of his scrolls before unrolling it next to her, earning a raised eyebrow from Ozpin. Wordlessly, he put the upper side of her body in the middle of the scroll and started a sequence of hand seals. When he was done with the hand seals he slammed his hands onto the circles that was on each side of the scroll, sealing her body into it.

Eyes widened, Qrow quickly drew his scythe and pointed it towards him, slightly grazing the right side of Minato's neck. "What did you do?" he asked, finally letting his emotions flourish. Minato sighed as he grasped the blunt side of the "sword" with his left hand.

"I only sealed her body to keep it from deteriorating any further." Minato answered "I should've told you what I was going to do, sorry about that." Minato then let go of the blade and pushed it slightly to the side.

Qrow nodded as he retracted the blade from Minato's neck and gave out a heavy sigh, head tilted upwards toward the Bullhead's ceiling. That's when he noticed it. _If Summer_ _is_ _dead, then why_ _do I_ _still sense her aura?"_ He thought as his gaze went onto Minato, who was now sitting on one of the Bullhead's seats, the scroll rolled together and back in his coat's pocket. Before he could say anything, the Bullhead's engines started and it lifted off.

"Mr Minato, I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you if you don't mind." said the Headmaster of Beacon out of the blue. Minato looked towards the silver-haired man and nodded.

"Go ahead, Ozpin-san." Answered the blonde, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the duo. Deciding to ignore it, Ozpin coughed into his closed hand.

"First off, if what you say is true and Summer is dead, why and how Summer's soul is inside of you." Ozpin said, no, demanded. The Yellow Flash sighed out loud.

" _Should've seen this coming."_ He thought as he stroke his right hand through his hair. His gaze fell down towards the floor of the Bullhead. "I guess I'll have to be honest with the two of you. I'll start from the beginning and give you a brief rundown on who I am." His eyes went towards the window of the Bullhead briefly before back towards Ozpin's own eyes, who motioned him to begin with a nod of affirmation

"My name is Namikaze Minato, Minato being my given name." he started "I come from a different reality where we do not use aura. Instead, we use something called chakra, an energy source that is created from melding our physical and spiritual energy together into a single form." His paused to let them take the all of the information in. After a few seconds, he continued.

"We mold this energy to use it for both offensive and defensive means, mostly in the form of Ninjutsu, like this one." he said, pausing as he held his hand up slightly and formed a Rasengan in his hand. Much to his amusement, their reaction was that of shock. Never in their life had they seen someone be able to manipulate energy to that extent. He dispersed, creating a wave of harmless energy that dissipated quickly.

"When Summer was dying, performed CPR on her to revive her. When I did so, I unknowingly used my chakra to pull her soul out of her body and into mine." he half-lied "Her soul is still alive, within me. This is why you can still feel her aura. She's inside of me, a temporary solution until we find a way for her to reunite with her daughters."

Silence brewed inside of the Bullhead. Their reaction had been exactly what he had anticipated it to be. Eyes widened, mouth open. _"Does this happen a lot, Summer-san?"_ He asked the girl inside of her head.

' _Nah, they're probably just trying to process what you just said.'_ She answered _'I mean, it's not every day you get to talk to an alien that can suck souls out of people, even if what you said was a lie, you've still got me inside of you, and having a huge fox inside of your head would only make you sound crazy so taking the fall for it was probably the best choice.'_

Minato nodded. It was his reasoning as well. He waited for them to respond, watching them intensely. He didn't want to admit it, but he could very well have given himself a death sentence after the short story he had just provided. He also didn't know if he could prove it. He didn't know if it was possible to steal someones aura or anything even close to that. He mentally crossed his fingers in hoping that they'd believe him, or that he'd be able to pull something out of his ass to prove that he was indeed telling the truth.

' _But, can't you just, I don't know, try and channel my aura?'_ asked the sole female inside of Minato's body. He hummed for a moment, contemplating on the proposal.

" _I don't know what will happen if I do, though."_ he answered _"But if it comes to it, it might be my only option."_ Before he could think any further, Ozpin had regained his posture and brought his closed fist once more up to his mouth and coughed into it.

"Well, that certainly is quite the story, Mr Namikaze." The Headmaster said "But can you prove that she's inside of you?" The Yellow Flash sighed, having foreseen.

"I don't know, but I might be able to." he said as his legs shifted into the lotus position. He closed his eyes as Summer started to exude her aura into his system. He could feel it, it was calming, yet invigorating. The energy felt so much like chakra that he wondered if it was actually the same thing.

The Hunter duo felt the presence of Summer much clearer now. To them, right now, he might as well have been the silver-eyed warrior that they had come for. It was strange sight, seeing the unknown man exude the exact same aura as Summer, something that shouldn't have been possible in the slightest.

" _Even if he had stolen her aura, it would've mixed with his."_ Ozpin thought _"This means that she seriously is inside of him, and that it isn't just her aura that he is drawing upon right now, but also her very soul."_ Qrow's thoughts were almost the same, although he didn't quite understand what was going on.

Without even realizing, Minato blacked out and fell down onto the seat next to him. The Hunter duo rushed to him immediately, dumbfounded at what the blonde had just done. The Fourth Hokage rose back up onto the seat with a hand on his forehead. He sighed, only it didn't sound like the usual sigh that would come from Minato. It was much softer.

"Man, what was that, Minato?" came the voice from his mouth, only it wasn't his voice. It was Summer's. He/she opened his/her eyes, his/her _**silver eyes**_ , and looked around, confused. The Hunter duo once again widened their eyes as they finally understood what just happened. The two shared the body now, and because of that whenever Minato channeled her aura, she would be brought forth and given control of the body.

"Holy shit..." muttered Qrow as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde. _"There's no way this should be possible..."_ he thought _"But is it really her, or is it him faking it? We don't know much about him."_ The confusion only increased from Minato/Summer as he/she slowly stood up, almost tripping over nothing.

"Holy shit..." he/she said as his/her eyes widened when she looked at Qrow and Ozpin. "Uhh.. Hi!"

* * *

"That man that attacked you could very well become a thorn in my side, Raven." Came the voice of her father "I want you to rest up so that you can once again go after him and end him."

Raven nodded her head, standing in a kneeling position as her father paced back and forth in the tent, trying to figure out what went through that old man's head. She could feel it though, his manipulation had already started to take its toll on her. She was aware of the fact that the more she was ordered around by him, the less disobedient she would become.

This was her father's semblance: Word of Persuasion. The ability to slowly but surely brainwash and manipulate peoples thoughts simply with words, to make people believe it was the right choice. To make it sound that everything he said was logical and true.

Her brother had somehow escaped the clutches of said semblance, thus giving him the freedom that he deserved. At least that was what she thought right at this moment. Their father had yet to say anything about Qrow, but she knew that once he spoke about him, it would be out of hate. Words were powerful and when dealing with this man, it really was. The man could talk his way out of anything.

"Master, what would you have me do?" she asked, earning a doubtful look from her father. He grumbled a little before sighing.

"Go and rest." he answered "You are in no condition to go on a mission. That man clearly had the upper hand on you and I have no doubt that he wasn't going in for the kill after what you told me about his abilities." he grumbled once more as she rose from her kneeling position, faltered slightly in her walk. "His teleportation ability is troubling, you should watch yourself. Who knows how far he can teleport or, how it even works for that matter."

Raven nodded as she limped out of the tent towards her "home", which was just a glorified name for the tent she had been given by her father. _"_ _If I could kill him, I would do at any moment."_ She thought. She once again heard hateful mutters from the bandits around her, clearly showing her their disdain and hate for her. _"_ _But, I don't even think for one second that I would be able to win against him, even when I'm at my strongest. Not to mention the fact that if I raised my blade against him, he'd have Tai and Yang killed immediately."_

" _That man is a monster…"_ she thought as she continued to limp through the camp _"The only man I know that is fast enough to match him is the blonde I fought earlier, and I don't even know if he's good enough to take on father."_

Her gaze momentarily went towards one of the men, who glared at her with daggers. Her eyes then reverted back towards her tent. _"I seriously don't understand how we're not being overrun with Grimm, considering all of the negative emotion_ _radiating from this camp._ _"_ She thought in dismay.

She sighed as she ducked into the tent and crashed onto the small mattress. _"I guess I should just get some sleep and make sure I heal properly. My leg is fucked and my head feels like it was run over by a train."_ She put her head on her pillow and her arm over her eyes as she closed them, fully intent on getting some sleep.

* * *

Ozpin and Qrow stared at the blonde, completely dumbfounded. _"What the hell is going on?!"_ thought the dark-haired young scythe-wielding man as he eyed the _male_ blonde in front of him. "Uhh, can you explain what's going on?" He asked. Minato/Summer nodded hesitantly.

"I think I just took control over Minato's body by mistake when he started to draw on my aura." Summer finally said, all but confirming it was her "We didn't think this would happen though. Man, Minato's eyesight is much better than what mine was and his body feels so light!"

Ozpin chuckled slightly hearing Summer's statement. The shift in personality was clear. This was Summer all right, no doubt about it. He cleared his throat once more, earning the attention of both Summer and Qrow.

"Yes?" Summer asked innocently, earning a weird look from Qrow.

"This is so fucking weird..." muttered Qrow from under his breath. "I think I need a drink..." Summer looked at him oddly before frowning. Before Raven left, Qrow rarely drank alcohol. Now his consumption of said substance had steadily increased over the years. _Oh, that's right! Minato fought her!'_ She thought.

"Before you start, Oz, I have to tell the two of you something." She said, earning their attention. She sighed under her breath. "When you two were on your way, Minato had a little skirmish with someone that all three of us know." Eyebrow raised, Ozpin stared at her.

"Oh?" He asked "Do tell, who did he fight?" Summer took a deep breath, clearly intended to make it comically dramatic.

"He fought Raven." She finally answered after a few seconds, earning raised eyebrows from both of them.

" _Ugh, what hit me?"_ Came the voice of Minato from inside of… his head. _"Wait, why the hell am I in my mindscape?!"_ Summer giggled softly, which both looked and sounded weird coming from a man's mouth. as she found the situation downright hilarious. The two hunters gave her an odd look.

"What's so funny, Summer?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, Minato just woke up." She answered "He's a little stuck as a passenger at the moment." Qrow chuckled at the idea, but then frowned. Ozpin once again cleared his throat to stop the banter that was going on, once again earning their attention.

"What do we do now, Summer?" he asked "I don't think Minato would like having someone else walk around in his body while he's merely able to observe." Summer nodded. "Also, where do we go from here? Do you have any idea on how to get you out of Minato's body without ending your life?"

Summer shook her head, signaling that she had no idea what they should do. "No, neither of us have any idea what we could do to fix this." She answered "But considering I'm still around, I have a feeling we're gonna get through this." Ozpin nodded in agreement before Summer went into a thinking pose.

"Hmm," She started "there's no way I'd be able to get a hold of a body that is made out of flesh and blood. Not without forcefully taking one." Ozpin's eyes widened slightly.

" _Of course..."_ He thought _"A synthetic body. That could work."_ He eyed the woman that was stuck in a man's body. "What about a synthetic body?" He asked.

"What, you mean like a robot?" She asked, earning a chuckle from Ozpin.

"More or less, yes." he answered, earning a hum from Summer, who went deep into a mental conversation with Minato.

' _Do you think that could work, Minato?'_ She asked him ' _Do you think that could be a possibility?'_ She heard him hum in thought for a moment.

" _It's certainly possible."_ he answered _"But we can't be sure of it. Do you even have any of those robot bodies that can handle having an aura in their system in this world?"_

' _I don't actually know if we do.'_ she answered _'Maybe I should ask Ozpin.'_ She nodded to herself as her gaze went towards Ozpin.

"Is Atlas capable of creating a body capable of sustaining an aura?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't actually know at the moment." Ozpin answered "James have been awfully quite about that kind of technology, but he did ask me a couple of months ago about the theory of aura itself." Summer sighed.

"Okay, thank you Ozpin." She said "I'm gonna give Minato back his body now." Both Qrow and Ozpin nodded as she went to lay down on the seats and closed her eyes. Seconds later, Minato opened his eyes up again.

" _So, he does not retain her silver eyes when she's not in control."_ Ozpin thought _"That means that the properties of the silver eyes are tied to the user's soul and not the body."_ he hummed in thought as Minato sat up.

"Professor Ozpin, we've almost reached vale." said Darkh from the cockpit.

"Alright, thank you for flying us there, Darkh." answered Ozpin, earning a nod of appreciation from the pilot.

"No problem, Professor." Darkh said "Just doing my job." Ozpin nodded before looking out from the cockpit's window. Minato followed suit as he stood up. His eyes widened in marvel as he saw the city.

"Wow..." he said "This city is huge!" Ozpin chuckled at the young man's fascination.

"Yes, this is the City of Vale." Ozpin said "It is the capital city of this kingdom and up on the top of that mountain, you can see Beacon Academy on top of that mountain."

"Beacon Academy?" Minato asked, earning a nod from Ozpin.

"Yes, Beacon Academy." he answered "It is one of the four places where the next generation will be trained and guided down the path of hunters and huntresses, to fight off the evil that has infested this world." Minato hummed for a moment.

"You mean like the ever-looming threat that reaches far beyond the Grimm?" He asked. Both Ozpin and Qrow's eyes widened considerably at this.

"How much do you know?" inquired Ozpin from the blonde.

"Not much." The Yellow Flash admitted "I more or less got dropped here with not much to go on other than a prophecy written on a cave wall, surrounding me and a scythe-wielding silver-eyed warrior."

Ozpin's eyebrow quirked up, seemingly intrigued by this Revelation. "A prophecy, you say?" he asked, earning a nod from the blonde. "I see… I do not know any scythe-wielding silver-eyed warriors."

"I do… Rather, I will know one in the future." said Qrow, whose eyes had widened. "I was planning on asking Summer if I could train Ruby in using a scythe when she had become old enough to enroll into Signal Academy."

Both Ozpin and Minato turned to him in shock. _"The pieces are already falling into place..."_ Minato thought before a scream could be heard in his head.

' _WHAT?!'_ Came the voice of Summer, earning a slight growl from Kurama.

" **Will you keep it down, woman?!"** He growled **"Some of us are trying to sleep here!"** Said woman blushed a deep red, which went unnoticed by Minato since he couldn't see her.

' _Sorry!'_ she squeaked as she hid in her cloak. _'I guess that he'll train her no matter what I have to say about it.'_

"I see..." said Minato "She doesn't like the idea, but it would be good if you did. There's a storm coming in the future and I believe that Ruby needs to be ready then." Qrow nodded.

"She's too young at the moment though, she's only three." Answered Qrow calmly. Minato nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I know..." Minato muttered.

"How's she holding up in there, Minato?" Asked the Headmaster.

"She's holding on." Answered Minato "She's a strong one, I'll give you that." Both Qrow and Ozpin nodded in Agreement. Summer was indeed a strong individual, and it was not anything new to them.

"Indeed she is." Ozpin said.

"Professor Ozpin, We have reached Beacon Academy." Came the voice of Teale. Ozpin nodded in appreciation.

"I see. Thank you once more, Teale." Ozpin answered as they landed on the Bullhead Landing Platform. The doors opened and he jumped out of it, Qrow following suit and Minato wasn't far behind. As Minato's feet landed on the ground, his eyes went up towards the Academy buildings before widening considerably.

"This place is huge..." he muttered under his breath as he started walking, following the Hunter duo closely.

* * *

 **AN:** So, I've got no idea when I'll be updating next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. The other version of the chapter was way too actionpacked and it was this reason that I had issues finishing it, so I decided on not releasing it at all and instead focused on rewriting the chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it though and I'll see ya next time! Bye!


	4. Coming To An Accord

**AN:** Hi everyone! The king of inconsistency is back with a chapter! Been writing this chapter for little more than half a year now (I know, it took too long), but at least I'm not dead, ya?

Anyway, enjoy!

 **The Blonde with Three Souls**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Coming To An Accord**

Minato continued following the hunter duo as they made their way towards a long, large tower. He was amazed at the architecture of the school. Every building was, to his eyes, very large. In fact, he'd say that some of them were as big as the Hokage tower back in Konoha, if not larger and taller.

Then there was the architectural style. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It reminded him of a castle he had once seen during his travels with his mentor, Jiraiya. It was, however, slightly different, the main difference being that these buildings were much more futuristic looking. At least in his eyes.

The sun was in its early stage of rising, he noted, as the skylight was very dim and the only real light came from the symmetrically aligned lampposts that illuminated the pavements around the school yard.

He also noted that there were a lack of people around him. His right eyebrow raised in confusion, not really understanding the lack of students.

' _It's a Tuesday.'_ Summer said, answering his unasked question. _'They have a curfew after eleven and I'd say it's around three in the morning right now.'_ Minato nodded subtly at this.

" _Oh, okay."_ He answered her.

"Tell me, Minato," He heard Ozpin say "How familiar are you with this world?"

"I must say that I am not too familiar with Remnant, Ozpin-san." he answered the headmaster "I only know the very basics." Ozpin gave no verbal response and only nodded his head. At this point, they were already at the tower's entrance. Minato's gaze went up towards the tower.

" _Man, that's a big tower."_ He thought, earning a giggle from Summer.

"This way, Minato." Ozpin called out, earning Minato's attention. The blonde nodded as he stepped up the stairs and walked into the lobby of the tower. The lobby was fairly big and the ceiling was far higher than what Minato was used to.

His eyes were, of course, widened in fascination.

"Yo Blondie, you there?" He heard Qrow. He snapped out of his trance and turned his focus on the duo with a slight frown, not liking the nickname he was given. "We're going up the elevator."

"Please don't call me that, Qrow-san." Minato muttered, earning a snort of amusement from Qrow. The blonde groaned in dismay as he walked towards the elevator. _"_ _How fast is this elevator, Summer-san?"_ The young lady hummed for a moment.

' _Well, certainly not as fast as you, I can tell you that much.'_ She joked, forcing Minato to suppress a chuckle. His lips curved upwards in a slight smile. _'It's pretty fast though, usually only takes a few seconds to get up to Ozpin's office."_

" _Alright, good to know. Thank you, Summer-San."_ He responded. He saw Ozpin take out his scroll and put it next to what seemed to be a glass panel. Minato's eyes widened slightly when the glass panel light up with a mint glow.

"Welcome, Professor Ozpin." Said a voice, causing Minato to blink in surprise before he discretely looked around the edges of the ceiling. "Please press the button for the floor you want to go to." Out of eighteen buttons, Ozpin pressed the button in the far right corner. In a matter of seconds, Minato could feel the pressure that he was oh-so familiar with, being the speedster that he is. They were moving upwards in a fairly high velocity.

"A synthetic voice?" Minato wondered out loud. Qrow chuckled at the question.

"You really must be new to Remnant, huh?" He asked the blonde. Minato groaned at the scythe-wielder before looking at him for a brief moment. The man was eerily similar to that of an Uchiha, albeit he didn't have the Sharingan. The slender build that made him agile, the wild hair and the hauntingly similar shade of red in his that the Sharingan had.

Before Minato could retort, the elevator seemed to slow down before coming to a full stop. A pinging sound could be heard before the door in front of them opened. The Hunter duo walked out of the elevator before turning to the blonde enigma.

"Are you coming?" asked the Headmaster of Beacon. Minato nodded absently as he walked into the room that the elevator had brought them to. He noted that there were four pillars standing symmetrically to keep the roof from collapsing upon them with a desk at the end of the room, two fancy chairs in front of it and one behind it. As his gaze turned upwards to see how far the pillars led, his eyes widened in marvel and slight confusion as he saw the countless cogwheels in the ceiling.

" _Wow..."_ He thought as his eyes were kept on the cogwheels. _"Why does he have so many cogwheels up there?"_

' _I have no idea...'_ Summer answered _'No one truly knows but Ozpin, and his lips are tightly sealed about it. They're sealed about many things. He has a lot of secrets.'_ Minato nodded slightly as his head went down towards Ozpin and Qrow.

The former had already made himself comfortable in his own chair while the latter sat in the chair in front of the table. It was clear to Minato that this was Beacon's equivalent to the Hokage Office and that Ozpin was a man of similar power. He made his way to the left chair, Qrow already sitting in the one to the right. As soon as he sat down, he finally felt the fatigue from exerting his chakra so quickly after being revived.

" _I guess I should've seen this coming"_ He thought as he slowly sunk down into the chair. He was tired, very tired. Using his chakra when his body wasn't even ready for it was not something he wanted to do, but it was something he, at the time, thought he had to do.

"So, Mr Namikaze," Ozpin started "Now that we are in the clear and no unwanted eyes are watching, I would like to personally welcome you to Beacon, and probably even Remnant itself." Eyes widened slightly, Minato's head shot up towards the headmaster in confusion. Qrow, on the other hand, bore the look of confusion, looking at Minato. "Even if it wasn't under such... morbid circumstances."

" _Wait, what?!"_ Minato thought to himself, _"How the hell does he know?!"_

"Remnant?" Qrow asked as his gaze landed on Ozpin. "What is that supposed to mean, Oz?" Ozpin chuckled slightly as he shifted his position in his seat. To Minato, it was slightly unnerving. Ozpin knew, he already figured that out, but how much did the gray-haired headmaster know?

"I too know about the prophecy, Mr Namikaze." Ozpin answered "I just didn't know if you'd come now, or if it was even real." Minato's head nodded slowly, understanding what the man in front of him meant. Prophecies didn't always come to fruition, and someone being pulled from another time, or even reality, had a very slim chance of actually happening. Prophecies weren't always true. Neither were predictions.

No one could've predicted this.

"I see, Ozpin-san." Minato replied "Am I to assume that you know of my origin as well?" Ozpin shook his head. _"Okay, he doesn't know. Kurama-san, should I tell him the whole story, or just a part of it?"_ The fox grunted slightly. Suddenly, Qrow stood up from his seat.

"Someone's calling on my scroll." he said "I gotta take this." Ozpin nodded as Qrow stepped away from the table and made his way towards the other end of the large room.

" **Tell him a part of it."** Kurama started **"From what I can tell, he still doesn't know about me, so leave me out of the equation completely."** Minato nodded slightly as he shifted in his seat, trying to figure out where to start.

Meanwhile, Ozpin observed the blonde in front of him. It wasn't every day you'd get to meet someone from a completely different reality, if this was the case. For all he knew, this could be a scam, or the blonde could be completely wrong, and he had only been thrown through time.

Ozpin didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing things.

He noted the blonde shifting in the seat, twirling the left leg over the right one. He then heard Minato sigh out of tiredness.

" _Mattaku_ , Where do I start..."

* * *

Taiyang was not having a good night, or morning for that matter. He didn't get any sleep at all and he was really worried that something had happened to his wife. What made the matters worse was that she never texted during the evening. He paced back and forth behind the couch as Ruby laid there, sleeping. The girl wasn't doing much better, however, as her eyes was shut hard with rapid movement underneath them.

The poor girl was having another bad dream.

He continued to pace back and forth, his face showing more and more of his anxiety. His mind was racing and his palms were sweaty. _"C'mon Summer… please don't do this to me!"_ He thought as he continued to pace.

Ruby turned violently, throwing him out of his panic. He quickly turned to her as she started to cry. He quickly picked her up and tried to soothe her by rocking her in his arms.

"Still having trouble sleeping, my little flower?" he asked her. She sniffled a little bit and nodded. He sighed a little as he sat down with her in his arms. She continued to sniffle for a little bit before falling asleep, once again. This time, he let her be in his arms for a few minutes, to make sure that she was not having any bad dreams.

Once he was reassured, he went up to her crib and put her in it and then went out of the room, his mind now set on finding out as much as he could. His first thought was to call Qrow to see if he knew anything. Picking up his scroll, he quickly went through his contacts and landed on Qrow, and pressed call. He waited as the connection tone went on for a few seconds before it got picked up, revealing Qrow's face in a video-call.

" _Tai."_ A tired-sounding Qrow said from the other side of the scroll. _"This is not the best time to be calling."_ Taiyang grunted slightly at this.

"What, were you sleeping?" the blonde asked. Qrow shook his head tiredly.

" _No, it's complicated..."_ he began. _"Look, make sure the girls can't hear you. This is not something that they should hear."_

Taiyang was now worried. Had something happened to Summer, or anyone else for that matter? He quickly but silently moved down to the ground floor and made his way to the kitchen to make sure that Ruby and Yang didn't hear what Qrow was about to say.

"Okay, I'm in the Kitchen now and the girls are in bed." Tai said "What's happened?" Qrow once again sighed, only this time it wasn't just out of tiredness but also sadness.

" _Tai..."_ he started _"Summer is gone."_ Taiyang's eyes widened in shock, his fear coming to fruition. _"Her mission went sideways and she was overrun by grimm. We're lucky we even have her body to bury."_ The blonde's hand went up to cover his mouth as he fell down on his knees, tears flowing from his squinting eyes as he tried his best not to make a sound.

" _Look, Tai."_ Qrow said _"I know she meant a lot to yo-"_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Qrow?!" Tai exclaimed "She's my wife, you shithead! Of course she meant a lot to me! She was the one who picked me up from the ground when your sister left us. When your sister left ME! She's the one that made me feel whole again, and now she's fucking gone! Don't try and comfort me if you don't know what you're supposed to say!" With that, he ended the call as he looked up towards the ceiling and threw the compressed scroll horizontally. It landed on the wooden floor and slid towards the door.

His eyes went down towards the scroll, but stopped at the doorway as he saw a terrified Yang standing there, her eyes slightly red-tinted as tears fell from them as her mouth was covered by her hands.

"Oh no..." He muttered.

* * *

" _Mattaku,_ where do I start..." Minato sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes going towards the ceiling. "I suppose I can start there..." he muttered "Okay, My name is Namikaze Minato, Minato being my given name. But you already knew that."

"I am from a place not of this world, more specifically a village called Konohagakure no Sato. The last time I checked, I am twenty-four years old and I was the leader of said village." His eyes went down towards Ozpin before he continued, not caring about letting the old man in front of him have the information sink in.

"During the night that I… died, would be the correct word, I guess, the village was attacked by a legendary beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or The Nine-tailed fox in your language." he continued "I protected my village like any other leader would, but was killed in the process. The next thing I know, I wake up in a cave around a kilometer away from where I found Summer." Ozpin nodded slightly.

"Hmm, Yes." Ozpin said "Can you tell me a little bit more about your world? Your, reality, so to speak?" Minato nodded slightly.

"Do you really need to know that, Ozpin-san?" Minato asked "There isn't much of a point, considering I doubt there is anyone else here in this world that's from there." Ozpin hummed in agreement.

"Hmm, yes, that is very true." he said as he stood up, clutching his cane. He walked around the table towards Minato. "Let me just ask you one question, Mr Namikaze." he said as he stopped in front of Minato and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes." Said the Fourth Hokage with a tired yet unwavering voice. "As long as our motives align, you can trust me." Ozpin nodded.

"Well then, what ARE your motives?" the old man asked.

"To keep Ruby Rose safe long enough for her to grow strong enough." came the answer from Minato. "Strong enough to fight the darkness looming behind the grimm." Ozpin once again nodded, satisfied with the answer he was given. He turned and walked back to his chair in silence and sat down.

"Salem." he said after a brief pause. "Salem is the name of the 'looming' darkness. She's been my enemy for the longest time." Minato's eyes widened slightly. He now had a name to refer to. This was good.

"Is it a person?" he asked, but was surprised when Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Far from it." he answered "She's the oldest grimm, the last of her kind." his eyes locked with Minato's in the brief pause. "She's a grimm witch. THE grimm witch. Her power has thus far been unimaginable and it only seems like she's getting more powerful as time goes on."

Before Minato could respond, Qrow came back to the table, rubbing his temple. He sat down in his chair, letting out a sigh. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not much, no." The Headmaster answered "I was just telling Minato about Salem." Qrow nodded as he picked up his hip flask from inside of his shirt.

"So you already trust him that much, eh?" The red-eyed hunter asked. Ozpin shrugged his shoulders uncharacteristically.

"May as well put a name to the 'looming darkness'." The old man answered. Qrow nodded, not really caring about anything right now.

"Well, Taiyang called." he said "He now knows about Summer being dead. didn't get to say anything else though, he ended the call on me before I could explain." Ozpin closed his eyes and nodded slowly, trying to not sigh out in his own tiredness.

' _Oh this is bad...'_ Summer said, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde in the room. _'Tai is always overly emotional. I hope he doesn't go overboard.'_ Minato nodded slightly.

" _Yeah..."_ Minato answered _"Did you know about Salem?"_

' _Mhm.'_ The Silver-Eyed Warrior answered. _'I knew about her. Slipped my mind when it came to telling you, though. Sorry!'_ Minato chuckled lightly, earning raised eyebrows from the hunter duo.

" _It's fine, Summer-san."_ He answered _"You have a lot on your mind, right now. I completely understand."_ He then focused on looming question the other two in the room had.

" _Gomen,_ I was talking to Summer-san." Minato said embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head. The duo only nodded, already familiar with how Minato and Summer communicate.

"Well, it is best if we continue this tomorrow." Said the Headmaster as he stood up. "I will give you a food, shelter and the resources to familiarize yourself with Remnant. Considering your past occupation, I assume that you'll want to be a hunter." Minato nodded his head as he too stood up.

"Yes, Ozpin-san." he answered "I wouldn't mind becoming a hunter. Lead the way, Ozpin-san." The old man nodded in response as he started walking towards the elevator with Minato following him. Qrow sighed as he too stood up and went up to them.

* * *

Taiyang got up from the floor as Yang turned and bolted up the stairs, slamming the door to her room behind her. As soon as she had done so, she jumped onto her bed and cried out it emotional pain. It was too much for her. First, her mother left them and now, now Summer was gone. Her mother was gone and she wasn't coming back.

She heard a knock coming from the door, but she didn't care. She wanted to be left alone, to be alone and let her feelings out. She didn't want her father to see her like this. To see her strong daughter wallow in her emotions.

The door opened with a creek and her father stepped into the room with a somber look on his face. She realized quickly that he wasn't fairing much better than she was. He walked up to her and picker her up, hugging her tightly as he sat down on her bed, her face burrowed into his collarbone as she let her emotions out.

"Let it out, my sunny dragon." her father told her as she continued to cry into his shoulder. He wasn't fairing much better with tears streaming down his face. "We both need it."

* * *

Minato had just gotten inside of the dorm room that Ozpin let him use. At least until he could find his own place to stay. In return of living in the dorms, Minato would be working as an instructor and huntsman. It was the condition that Ozpin had given him, should the blonde want to stay at the school.

"Can't really complain about it..." he muttered under his breath _"At least now I have a roof over my head, I can eat at the Teacher's Cafeteria and I already have a job I can honestly say that I might enjoy."_ Summer giggled at the thought.

' _Yeah! he was really kind when he gave you this offer, Minato. You should consider yourself lucky, especially when he's never done anything like this before.'_ Minato nodded as his lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." he muttered as he looked around the room. He had earlier given Summer's body to Qrow, so that he, Taiyang and the kids could give her a real funeral. Her body was already too damaged to keep around and without a soul it wouldn't heal, only deteriorate.

The mood dropped when the topic of Summer's death came up. Minato took off his Ninja Tabi and sat down on the bed before looking down at his hands and thought _"I know I couldn't have been able to save you, especially not considering I was able to get there only because you screamed"_

Inside of Minato's mind, Summer tilted her head. _'Wait, where exactly were you when the beowolf got through my aura?'_

"I was around a kilometre away from your position." he answered. Summer's eyes widened. That meant that in eight seconds he had moved a kilometer, equaling to a velocity of 450 kilometre per hour. For a human, that _should_ _n't_ be possible, even with a speed semblance, yet considering the velocity they had been moving after he had picked her up, it made sense. The trees had only been a blur and he it was obvious that weight had a great part of the equation.

' _Damn...'_ She murmured _'What about when you teleport to those kunai? All I see is the world shifting, almost like you're actually not moving at all.'_ Minato chuckled lightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

" _It's a time/space Ninjutsu that allows me to anchor to anything that I have tagged."_ he answered _"It's why I was able to appear behind Raven when I fought her, even though I had no kunai."_ Summer nodded as she hummed lightly.

' _How many times can you teleport to a tag, how far can you teleport and how long do they last?'_ She asked.

" _However as many times and as far as I want and only until someone that knows how to removes seals does so."_ He answered. Summer's eyes widened once more. This meant that Raven was still tagged and Minato could appear next to her at any given time.

' _Holy shit,'_ She breathed out _'and here I thought my semblance was one of the most powerful ones...'_ Minato scratched his head sheepishly at the comment before he got confused.

" _Wait, what do you mean by powerful?"_ He asked, earning a giggle from the red-haired woman inside of his head.

' _What I mean is that as far as I know, there has never been anyone, outside of maybe Raven herself, that can teleport to any place they've already visited.'_ She answered _'At least not in this world. Because of that, I will call your teleportation ability stupid, as in stupid because it's so god damn powerful. Hell, even Kurama agrees with me, right?"_ Said fox grumbled from his lying position.

" **Summer is right."** The Nine-Tailed Fox said **"This world is different to what Konoha and the Elemental Nations were. Back there, you already knew who your rival in terms of speed was just from rumors alone. Hell, you even proved to him that you were faster, even though you used that stupid Hiraishin no Jutsu."** Minato's head recoiled slightly backwards in response.

" _How exactly do you know that?"_ He asked the fox, who snorted in response.

" **Remember when I scanned your memories?"** The Kyuubi asked, earning a nod from Minato before said blonde's eyes widened.

" _Oh."_ Was all that came out from the Yellow Flash's mouth. Summer giggled a little at the response, even though she was slightly confused.

' _What do you mean by "scanned your memories," Kurama?'_ She asked the giant fox.

" **When we first appeared in this world,"** The fox started **"Minato woke up in a cave. It didn't take long until I woke up either. Seeing as I was in someone that wasn't Naruto, I decided that the best course of action was to see who it was, and scanned the person's brain for their memories."** Inside the mindscape, Summer nodded her head, kind of getting it.

" **To my surprise,"** Kurama continued **"It was Minato I was in. I decided to make myself known as fast as I could."**

' _Ahh.'_ Responded the young woman _'I see. Thank you for clearing that up. It was kind of confusing.'_

" **No problem, Summer."** he responded. **"We're both stuck with the blonde. We should not hide anything from each other."** Minato nodded, listening intently on the conversation between Summer and Kurama. He too had been wondering as to why Kurama pulled the memories the way he did.

" _Thank you for explaining that to me, Kurama-san."_ The blonde answered.

" **Not a problem, Minato."** Said the over-sized fox **"You should get some sleep, it has been a hectic night."**

The blond nodded as he stood up and started took off his trench-coat and walked over to the wall-mounted coat hooks before hanging it there. He then walked over to the bed and fell on top of it, already feeling the fatigue from all that had happened.

" _My sleeping schedule is going to be a complete mess, isn't it?"_ He asked the two inside of his mind as he gazed out the window, seeing the sun shining. Summer snickered along with Kurama's grumbles.

" **Just go to sleep, already..."** Was the answer he got. Minato nodded before closing his eyes, dozing off almost immediately.

* * *

Ozpin and Qrow sat on each side of the headmaster's table, waiting, the latter being in a drunken sleep. Ozpin was waiting for someone. Someone to answer their scroll, that is. Qrow had found one of Ozpin's many bottles of liquor and decided it would be a good idea to chug it, much to Ozpin's dismay. It didn't taken long before Qrow had fallen asleep.

Ozpin sat there patiently as the scroll built into his desk kept calling.

Finally, after several minutes of spamming the other end, it was finally picked up. A hologram of a man appeared. The man was fairly tall, dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a white coat over a vest and white pants. The man was either tired or he had just woken up as he was visibly tired. The man turned towards Ozpin with a very dry and tired look on his face.

"Ozpin, what is so important that you need to call me this early in the morning?" He asked. Ozpin looked at the man in a serious manner.

"Summer is gone, James." the old man answered. James' eyes widened slightly in shock, not fully understanding how this was possible. In all his life, he had never met any hunter nor huntress capable of even coming close to Summer in terms of efficiency and skill, not to mention her sheer tenacity and stamina. She had been a force to be reckoned with and now she was gone.

"How?" James asked, earning a sigh from Ozpin.

"She was on a scouting mission that went sideways." he answered. "She was attacked by a horde of grimm." The Headmaster of Atlas hummed slightly.

"Do you believe Salem has anything to do with this?" he asked. Ozpin nodded in response before he stood up and walked to the window.

"Yes, Salem was definitely a part of this." he replied. Then his serious look turned into a slightly mischievous one as a small smile crept up on him. "James, do you remember the legend of the Yellow Flash?"

James looked at Ozpin in confusion, not really understanding why this had anything to do with the death of Summer. "Ozpin, this is not the time to tell tales." he answered.

"Just humour me, James." Ozpin said, which earned a sigh from James who rubbed his temple with his glove-covered hand.

"Yeah, I remember it." he answered tiredly. "Why? Don't tell me you still believe that a blonde from another reality will suddenly pop into existe-"

James jumped slightly in surprise when he was cut off by Ozpin's light chuckle. His eyes narrowed at the man on the other side of the video call. _"Why is Ozpin acting like this?"_ He wondered. The older man had always been an enigma to him, something he never truly understood.

"He's here, James." Ozpin answered as he turned back towards the hologram. "The prophecy was true. Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, has arrived on Remnant. He's here at Beacon Academy and Summer's soul was plucked from the bring of death and is now inside of him, waiting for a new body." James' eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Are you sure, Ozpin?" The Atlesian Officer asked, earning a nod from the headmaster. "Can we trust him?"

"If we want to win against Salem, we have to." Ozpin sighed. "Now, how far have you gotten on the synthetic body that can sustain an aura?"

* * *

 **AN:** Well would ya look at that? I got the chapter published, at least! It's a tad shorter than the other chapters but let's be honest, not much really happened this chapter but I wanted to be as thorough with this fanfiction and not leave anything out of it, god knows how much I derped on Namikaze which is why its on ice right now.

This fanfic, however, is not. I'm updating a bit too slow, sure, but at least it's getting updated, yea?

Aaaaanyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy holidays and I hope you'll have an amazing 2018!


	5. Fear and Relief

**AN:** Would you look at that?! A chapter _only_ four months after the last one. Isn't that a sight to behold? Enjoy!

 **The Blonde with Three Souls**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fear and Relief**

* * *

"Now, how far have you gotten on the synthetic body that can sustain an aura?" Came the question from Ozpin. James clicked with his tongue in annoyance. Ozpin found out about project.

" _What does he even want with it?"_ He wondered. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess you'd figure it out sooner or later..." he said out loud in dismay. "We've barely gotten started on it. Why do you ask?"

As soon as he asked the question, his eyes widened. "Wait, are you telling me that-"

"Yes." Ozpin answered "Summer is in need of a new body and it would be in both of our best interests if you constructed said body for her." James nodded slowly, wrapping his head around the whole scenario.

" _He wants me to make a synthetic body for a real soul."_ he thought _"What he wants me to do may as well be impossible. He should know this, given his extensive knowledge on the subject at hand."_

"What makes you think it's possible?" he asked the headmaster. Much to Ironwood's dismay, Ozpin merely shrugged at the question. His response was to palm his face to display his dissatisfaction. "Ugh… Okay, I'll keep you updated on the project. I'm going to bed now. Sleep well, Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded his head in response and said "Good night to you too, James." After that, the call ended and James was replaced by a sign that said **"Disconnected"**.

When the call was over, Ozpin walked up to Qrow and poked him humorously with his cane. The Branwen bolted up into the air and dropped the bottle of liquor on the floor before landing back in the seat.

"What the hell, Oz?!" he half-yelled. "If you're gonna wake me up, just say something! Don't poke me with your weapon." Ozpin chuckled lightly in response.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then, Qrow." he responded "Now come, I'm going to my quarters to rest. It has been a long day." Qrow nodded as he stood up and groaned slightly. He then joined Ozpin in front of the elevator door.

"So, back at the bullhead, why did you tell him that you didn't know about the prophecy?" The red-eyed man asked.

"Mr Darkh did not need to know absolutely everything that transpired there." he answered. Qrow simply nodded, satisfied with the answer. Darkh was, after all, only a pilot. A skilled pilot, but only a pilot nonetheless.

He didn't need to know everything.

"Ehh, I guess that makes sense." he said with a shrug as the elevator door opened. They both stepped into it and Ozpin pressed the ground floor button. "So, how much did Minato tell you?" Ozpin shrugged lightly at the question.

"Not much, nothing he didn't already tell us back on the Bullhead." He answered "I can tell you, however, that there's something… more, to him. I can feel a second soul inside of him, and I'm not talking about Summer." Qrow's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Seriously?" Qrow asked in return before sighing. He then leaned towards the wall and folded his arms. "Man, this has been one helluva day."

"You're telling me..." Ozpin said as he continued to stare into the elevator door.

* * *

 _ **In the morning, a few hours later**_

Crow landed in a tree and transformed back to his human form, taking in the environment. Flying from The City of Vale to Patch was tiring, but he needed to talk to his former teammate.

He jumped down the tree and found himself on the main road that went towards the biggest settlement on Patch, and started walking. He needed to gather his thoughts before confronting Tai about Summer face to face, not something he'd actually want to do but seeing as how Tai refused to answer the scroll, he had to.

It didn't take long before he got to the house. The house team STRQ had built shortly after their graduation. He stood there, still contemplating on what to say to his former teammate. Tai was in an emotional mess, he figured. Because of this, he knew it could get violent by him even stepping his foot inside of the house, maybe even the property itself.

Qrow sighed and dragged his hand through his black spiky hair before he started to walk towards the door. When he got to it, he raised his hand to knock but hesitated for a second. How was he supposed to formulate the words? Was he even allowed to tell Tai about Summer's soul literally being inside of Minato? Was he even allowed to tell his blonde friend and family member about Minato?

He shook his head, not giving a damn. Who knows what the idiot would do if he didn't get the whole story? What would happen to Tai's daughters if their idiot of a father shut down on them? Qrow sure as hell didn't know.

"Well, it's now or never." The shapeshifter muttered before knocking on the door. He heard shuffling inside of the house before the faint sound of footsteps became louder and louder. He looked at the window to the right and saw a very tired Tai standing on the other side, looking out of it.

The blonde sighed as he disappeared from the window before the door opened. "Come in, Qrow." Tai said. The alcoholic nodded as he walked into the house, not expecting Tai to be so collected.

No, Tai wasn't collected. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep he'd gotten, he reckoned. He could see it in Tai's bloodshot eyes blue eyes that the man had heavily mourned his fallen wife.

"Do you want some coffee, Qrow?" The exhausted blonde asked, walking towards the kitchen. The black-haired shapeshifter nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, thanks." He answered shortly as he followed his former teammate. He sat down at the table and waited while Tai poured up a cup of coffee each. Qrow looked at Tai with a deadpan.

"You look like shit, Tai." he said, earning a hollow laugh from the blonde. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"Says you." Said the mourning father. Qrow chuckled a little at the response. Tai then looked down into the cup."I've barely slept since she left for the mission. She shouldn't have taken it!" Slamming his hand into the table in frustration, Tai breathed heavily as his tears once more flowed freely.

"She's not actually dead." Qrow said, breaking the ice. Tai's eyes widened as he looked at Qrow questioningly. "Hah, where do I start..."

* * *

As Minato woke up, he groggily stood up next to the bed and took a look at his surroundings. The dorm room Ozpin had given him was very… girly, to say the least. It was like someone else was already living there with some of their belongings in the room. He shook his head and flipped the light switch. With the light bulb now illuminating the room, he could get a better look at it.

The room was neatly organized with books in a wooden shelf and a drawer that had a framed photograph displayed on top of it. He sighed before walking over to it. He took it up and looked at it and saw Summer together with three others. He recognized two of them, one being Qrow and the other being the young woman he fought with before.

" _This must be Summer's room."_ He thought. His eyes went to the other end of the drawer, where he saw a set of clothes neatly folded together with an envelope on top. He walked over to it and opened the envelope and started reading the letter inside:

" _Good morning Mr Namikaze,_

 _I hope you're finding these clothes to be suitable for you. I took the liberty of going into your room and give you a set of clothes, seeing as what you wore were bloodied and torn. I also took the liberty of scheduling you for a demonstration of your abilities in one of our dueling arenas._

 _You can find the information on Summer's scroll, which is now yours. I suggest you get there in time. In the meantime, clean yourself up, make yourself at home here at Beacon Academy and get we'll reconvene outside of the cafeteria at 11am._

 _Until then,_

 _Headmaster Ozpin."_

Minato sighed as he put the letter down. It was a short one compared to everything else he had read ever since he ended up on Remnant. _"_ _I should probably take a shower."_ He thought as his eyes darted towards the door that didn't lead out of the room. He casually walked towards it, not sensing anyone on the other side.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a normal bathroom. It was clear that this room was meant for a hunter or huntress that spent a lot of time at the academy in-between missions. Minato peaked into the room to try and find the light switch. It didn't take long for him to do so, but was surprised to see that it was a circular one.

He fully stepped into the bathroom and pressed the light switch. The lights turned on, but only a dim light illuminated the bathroom. Humming to himself, he decided to try and turn the circular light switch. He did so carefully, and hummed in satisfaction as the light built into the ceiling increased slightly.

"That's kind of cool, actually." He muttered to himself as he turned his gaze towards what was obviously a shower. "Alright, time to get ready for the day!"

* * *

Raven woke up, still feeling the headache and the pain in her leg. The fight with the blonde man had been swift and brutal. She'd been caught off-guard by the raw speed and agility of the man before she was overrun by the immense strength he also seemed to possess.

" _Is that his semblance?"_ She wondered _"Does he have a semblance that somehow increases his physical capabilities beyond that of a normal hunter or huntress?"_

It infuriated her to no end. Even with her semblance, Summer never won a spar against her during their time at Beacon Academy. No one did. She was considered to be the strongest of her generation and to be schooled like a brat by a man her age aggravated her greatly. It was like she fought Ozpin, like he was holding back yet fighting not pulling the punches.

It's like he knew he exactly how much he could do without actually permanently hurting her.

She shook her head, deciding on not thinking about what happened as it would only anger her more. She stood up, weighing her leg to see if it healed by her aura. After confirming it had, she got dressed. Afterwards, she made her way towards the tent's exit.

She walked out of her tent and made her way towards her father's tent. She raised an eyebrow when she saw two guards outside of the entrance to it, standing with two spears. They looked to be quite strong, she reckoned, but didn't know who they were.

Both wore the same kind of armor both she and her father wore complete with the masks, only theirs were black and white. _"_ _I've never seen those two before..."_ She thought. She sighed as she made her way to go through the entrance, but was stopped by the two spears.

"I am sorry Raven Branwen," The guard on the left said "We cannot allow you to enter until our boss have concluded his business with your father." Raven's temperament skyrocketed as her right hand went over to the tsuka of her dust katana.

"Step aside, or I will end you." She answered in anger. The two guards looked at each other, weighing the options.

"You do not want to do that, Raven Branwen." The other guard said. "We are only carrying out our orders, and we will not fail them." Raven's eyes narrowed as the anger in them became even more evident. She was in a bad mood and all of the bandits inside of the camp knew you never fought her when she was in a bad mood.

"Tell me, who exactly is your boss?" she asked, only this time, the guards were silent. She jumped back a few meters as the giant mechanical revolver of a scabbard started to slowly spin. The two guards slid into a combat stance, not wanting to take any chances on the crazy but powerful woman in front of them.

She was, after all, a fully trained huntress with several years of experience in combat against not only the grimm, but other hunters and huntresses as well. Not only that, she was renowned throughout all of Remnant as a powerhouse.

"If you're not gonna tell me, you may as well just die!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a red dust katana with her eyes igniting into flames of pure fury.

* * *

Tai sat there, coffee mug in the hand that was resting on the table, jaw hanging slightly in pure and utter confusion. What the hell was Qrow saying? Had he finally lost all his brain cells? He shook his head to pull himself back to reality.

"Did you swap the alcohol for blow, Qrow?" He asked the shapeshifter. Qrow's response was a snort. Really, what was a proper response to this?

"No, I haven't." He answered. "This dude, Minato, saved her ass and when she was actually dying, he pulled her soul into himself. She's currently residing inside of him."

Tai nodded, trying to understand the implications of what he was trying to say. "But… If what you're saying is true, wouldn't the same thing that happens to Ozpin whenever he resurrects happen to them?" He asked before taking a sip.

Qrow sighed. That was obviously the logical answer. "It would, if Minato actually had aura to begin with." Tai choked, not seeing that coming.

"Wait, what?!" The blonde asked. "What do you mean he has no aura?!" Qrow shrugged, not fully understanding the whole situation himself.

"Good question, actually." He answered. "All I know is that when I'm trying to get a feel on his aura, all I can feel is Summer's clinging onto something somewhat familiar, yet different from what an aura usually feels like." He hummed for a moment. "Summer did take over control of his body briefly and said that he does have something called chakra. Apparently it worked very differently compared to what aura does."

Tai nodded, now understanding the situation a whole lot more. They were dealing with an entirely different form of power. For all they knew, it could be magic. "Do you think it's magic?"

Qrow shook his head negatively. "No." He answered. "Apparently, there's a whole prophecy around the man. Something about 'The Yellow Flash', a super fast man that also teleports." He made a long-drawn shrug. "I don't really know. The dude sealed her body into some form of cloth scroll right in front of us, said it'd keep her body from decaying any further."

The blonde sighed heavily. This whole thing was extremely confusing and draining quite a bit of whatever mental energy he had left. At least he now knew that Summer wasn't entirely gone.

"So, what are the options?" He asked his brother-in-law. The response was a shrug.

"Ozpin contacted Ironwood about maybe getting a synthetic body." he answered. "Dunno how long that'll take though."

"Ugh, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Tai muttered. The shapeshifter snorted once again at the blonde in amusement.

"You're telling me..." He said "So, how are the girls?" Tai palmed his face and dragged his hand down before lightly slamming it into the table.

"Yang heard us talk." he answered. Qrow immediately palmed his face as well. "She came into the kitchen while we were talking. Sorry about hanging up on you like that, by the way."

"It's alright." he said, hand still covering his face. "I should probably have formulated my words differently. Or even started with 'Yo, your wife got sucked into this dude after almost dying'… Nah, that'd be weird too."

Tai cackled up a laugh, seemingly feeling much better emotionally. _"_ _Good, at least he has some hope now."_ Qrow thought, looking at the blonde. _"Now we just gotta find a way for him to actually talk to Summer so he'd get a double confirmation that she's still around."_

"I think you should go to Beacon and talk to Minato yourself." Said the Q of Team STRQ. The blonde nodded before looking up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah I probably should." He said. "I mean, maybe he could shed some light as to what the hell's going on." Qrow nodded in agreement. "But, who's going to take care of the girls when I'm gone?" The shapeshifter raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just take them with you?" He asked. "It's not like Beacon is a dangerous place. I mean, you have a bunch of huntsmen and huntresses in training plus a bunch of actual ones there." Tai shrugged.

"I guess..." He said. "Yeah, I'm gonna try and get some sleep before that happens though." Qrow nodded in response.

"Yeah," he agreed "I'll crash on the couch for a few hours if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Tai nodded. "You look like you need it as much as I do."

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Minato felt clean and refreshed. The clothes he found in the cave were still bloodied and torn, something that would have to be cleaned and repaired. He sighed as his gaze went towards the clothes. They were nice, sure, but they weren't exactly in pristine condition. Hell, they weren't even in good condition when he got here, but they had been good enough to replace the actual rags he had been wearing when coming to Remnant.

The black trench coat was the only thing that survived the test of time.

Turning his eyes to the new set of clothes, he found them to be pretty bland. The set of clothes Ozpin had given him was standard. White button-up shirt, blue jeans and black socks. "Well, I guess this is what I'm going to look like for the moment." He thought out loud as he put the clothes on.

After the clothes were on, he took a good look in the mirror. He looked like a civilian in these clothes. He sighed once again as he walked up to the trench coat hanging on the wall and put it on. He then made sure that his sealing scroll and kunai were placed in order.

" _Are the two of you awake yet?"_ He asked the two other people inside of his mind. He heard a very light yawn coming from Summer followed by a heavy groan from Kurama. He chuckled at the duo _"You are now, I guess."_

' _Yeah...'_ Summer answered before she looked out of the eyes of Minato. _'Wait, did he give you my room?'_ Minato smacked his palm into his face and dragged it down.

" _Did you notice that just now?"_ He asked the young woman inside of him, earning a confirming hum from her.

' _Yeah...'_ She said with embarrassment. Minato shook his head in amusement.

" _Well, time to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, I guess."_ He told the duo.

' _Yep...'_ Summer answered somberly. Minato caught on to the sadness in her voice and stopped with his hand on the door handle. It wasn't surprising to him that Summer was still in a negative state of mind, considering the fact that she was now stuck in somebody else's body and all she wanted to was to go home to her husband and daughter.

" _Summer,"_ He started _"How are you holding up?"_ Summer sighed at the question. It was the second time he asked her. It was getting better, however the process was slow. She had already started to accept that she may not ever get to see her family with her own two eyes ever again.

' _Heh...'_ She breathed out _'I'm okay, Minato. I just hope we can find a way for me to leave your body so I can go back to my family.'_ Minato nodded in response.

" _We'll find a way, Summer-San."_ Minato answered with hope. _"We'll find a way for you to get back to your family."_ Summer smiled at the man's resolve.

Minato then turned the door handle and walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven shot forward at high speed towards the guard on the right, blade poised to stab him. He stabbed his bladed staff towards her, forcing her to use her Maiden powers, conjuring up a folding wind wall to help her dodge the spear. She ducked backwards with her sword going over her shoulder as she spun her entire body to the left.

While doing so, she put her left hand down on the ground and somersaulted away from the long spear and kicking the guard in the chin. The guard's head went up a bit, but he ignored the kicked as it didn't do much to him.

"Please do not do this, Raven Branwen." he said in monotone, not even slightly phased by the kick. Raven narrowed her eyes again as she raised her hand towards him with intent on summoning an ice lance.

The other guard intercepted her with a blinding speed, forcing her once more to back off from them.

"We're not gonna let you use your magic against us, Raven Branwen." He declared, standing where she once did, holding the midsection of the spear's handle.

" _Those two have decent synergy, I'll give them that."_ She thought before she swung her dust blade in the air. The dust blade ignited the air before Raven summoned a gust of wind towards them, sending an inferno towards them.

She quickly switched blade to a yellow one and took off towards them. The duo spun their staffs at the midsection, creating cyclones of immense wind-speed. The speed of the wind created a vacuum that suffocated the fire.

Raven clicked her tongue in annoyance as she quickly brought her left hand up into the air and pushed her magic into the air, canceling the cyclones.

" _Okay, how the hell did they do that?"_ She wondered. She'd never seen two people with the exact same semblance. Was it a semblance? It didn't matter, the lightning blade in her right hand started to cackle as she brought it up close to her before she grasped it with her left hand.

She was about to move towards them when she saw the tent's entrance open. Out came her father, equally as furious as she was. Her own fury was squashed and was replaced by fear as his voice boomed over the camp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Raven?" He yelled in anger. She gulped as she looked around her and the guards. Around her were all members of the tribe, looking at her in disappointment. She sheathed her telescopic katana and fell down on her left knee, head hanging in shame.

"I am sorry, father." She muttered.

The leader of her tribe stomped towards her in raw fury. She gulped, knowing exactly what she was in for now.

" _I'm such a fool..."_ She thought in remorse, ready to take the incoming punishment.

"I would prefer if you did not conduct domestic violence in my presence, Kraai." A young, feminine voice could be heard. Raven's emotions once again flipped into a spiral, not understanding what was going on. She allowed herself to raise her head to see who was speaking.

Behind the guards she just fought was a young, short pink-haired teen. Her emerald eyes were too in flames, only the look in her eyes were calm and calculating. The girl wore a simple black kimono with white roses on them. Raven widened her eyes as she realized who this was.

This was Sakura Kara.

Sakura Kara, the current leader of the Sakura Tribe that was the original bandit tribe on Anima and the most powerful tribe to ever have graced Remnant, said to rival even the Athlesian army in terms of firepower.

" _Sakura Kara is a Maiden."_ She thought to herself. She had heard of her battle prowess but had never seen it in person. The female tribe leader was younger than Raven, almost by a decade, yet she was known to be the strongest out of the six bandit tribe leaders that lived on Remnant. _"That, at least, explains why she's said to be so powerful."_

"Rise, Raven." The young leader commanded. Her father was clearly bemused by the young pink-haired teen that undermined him. Raven did as ordered and stood up. She could feel the anger coming from her father and even I she didn't show it, she was amused at her father.

"You know I do not like infighting between our tribes, Raven." The young woman said as she shut her eyes, extinguishing the flames around them. "I will let you off easy this time." The young girl opened her green eyes and gazed towards the older Branwen. "Keep your soldiers on a leash, old man." Wordlessly, the young leader started walked out of the camp, her guards right behind her.

Kraai was furious. He reeked of negative energy and Raven quickly realized that if he continued at this rate, he'd attract the grimm. "Father..." she said in a low voice, standing behind him on his right.

Kraai turned his head towards her, anger evident in his eyes. Not only had his daughter made a fool out of herself and the whole tribe, this brat of a leader had undermined him completely.

Without thinking, he slammed the backside of his hand into her cheek, forcing her off the ground. She flew several feet before landing on her side. She laid there, tears threatening to fall as she finally understood what she'd done.

"I'm sorry, father..." she muttered in slight fear. Even with her maiden powers, she knew she wouldn't be able to go up against her father. Even without a semblance meant for combat, he was a skilled fighter.

"Next time, you won't be the one I'm hitting." said her father before he started walking towards the Command Tent. "Next time, I'll take my anger out on your child."

* * *

As he arrived at the cafeteria building, Minato was greeted by the sight of the school's Headmaster. The blonde walked over to him, knowing fully well that he was being read by Ozpin.

Minato's gaze wandered around the scenery as he walked. The schoolyard was much more lively during the day, he noted, as he saw many students walking around. All of the students wore the same clothes. Minato guessed it was the school uniform, not unlike the chuunin uniform they had back home.

What was puzzling, however, was that none of the students had their weapons with them. This was supposed to be a combat school, right? He shook his head and focused on the matter at hand: getting something to eat. Food was important, especially for a shinobi, seeing as how it was one of the things you needed to replenish chakra.

As he reached the mysterious man that ran the place, he noted that the other man, Qrow, was nowhere to be seen. _"I guess he's not always by his side."_ He thought, earning a giggle from Summer.

' _Nah, he's rarely here at Beacon, actually.'_ She answered back, earning a slight nod from Minato. With that, his focus went back to the old man.

"You carry yourself like a veteran, Mr Namikaze." The Headmaster greeted him. Minato raised an eyebrow at the older man but shrugged it off almost immediately. "I take it you are a hunter then. Am I correct?" Minato eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out the best course of action. He simply nodded in response, earning a small smirk from Ozpin.

"Well then." The Headmaster said "After we've had lunch I'd say a test is in order for you." Minato once again nodded wordlessly. "Here, this way." the old man motioned towards the cafeteria door.

"Okay." The blonde answered as he walked over to the door and pushed it, opening it. The sight he was greeted with was almost surprising to him. _"That's a lot of students."_ He noted as he looked around. In the cafeteria sat almost a hundred students, he estimated.

' _Yeah this year was a really good one.'_ Summer said _'I think we got around sixty students this year, which is a new record.'_ Minato nodded, soaking the information like a sponge. The Headmaster noted Minato's somewhat absent mind and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Come this way, Mr Namikaze." Said Ozpin as he motioned towards the cafeterias buffet. "We are fairly early so we should be able to find a place to sit while we eat." The Young Hokage nodded as he followed Ozpin towards the food.

When they got there, he noted there was a lot of things to choose from, and most of it looked delicious. _"Hmm, how much of the budget of this place goes into the cafeteria?"_ He asked Summer. She hummed in thought for a moment before answering:

' _I have no idea actually. I'd guess somewhere around fifteen percent.'_ She answered _'You have to remember that this is a place where the students stay at almost all year long while they go here and they need a proper diet with all of the energy they spend training.'_

" _Ah."_ Minato thought in response. _"That makes sense. I didn't know they live at the school throughout the time they study here."_ Summer giggled a little.

' _Well, it is the last stop before becoming a huntsman or a huntress.'_ She answered. ' _Even after they continue their studies they may end up living in one of the buildings we have here, considering how much cheaper it is paying for a room here and eating in the cafeteria while resting between assignments.'_

Minato nodded as he looked around, confirming what she just said. There were a lot of actual hunters and huntresses sitting at the tables, eating food. Almost all of them had weapons. Weapons that were unique to them. _"_ _I'm guessing that cane of his is his weapon?"_ He asked Summer about Ozpin's choice of armament.

' _Yep.'_ Was the simple response he got from her.

" _Are all of the huntsman academies like this?"_ He asked.

' _Yeah, they are actually.'_ She answered _'Wait, how do you know about the other academies, if you're from a different world?'_ Minato chuckled at her paranoia.

" _I just guessed."_ He answered _"I mean, considering the gravitational pull of this planet, I'd wager it's around the same size as the one I come from, which means there should be more than one land mass. With the technology you have here, I assume you have discovered most of the planet already which means you have at least one more place where a large amount of people live."_

Summer nodded, almost surprised how Minato's mind worked. It was like a machine, calculating everything while still keeping his focus at hand: getting food. So far he had picked up most of the food he wanted, which consisted of a few potatoes, a whole plate of different vegetables bunched together into a salad and three steaks.

' _Oh wow, didn't even realize it was steak day.'_ She said, earning a small chuckle from the blonde. Ozpin looked at the man beside him in slight confusion before chalking it up to Summer saying something funny. At least Minato didn't look crazy whenever he had a conversation with the young woman.

When the duo were done choosing what to eat, they walked towards one of the tables where both students and licensed hunters and huntresses sat. All of them noticed the duo heading their way.

"Good day, Headmaster Ozpin." the students greeted simultaneously as they got to the table.

"Good day to you too, students." Ozpin answered "Minato, I'd like to introduce you to Team Violet, spelled out as VLTT." The four students waved their hands at the blonde. As he took a good look at the students, he noted their uniqueness to one another.

The team consisted of three girls and one boy. The girl furthest away from him was obviously a faunus, more than likely some type of cat since she had cat ears. Her golden hair was short, her eyes were as green as grass and her body was made up almost entirely of muscles that screamed both heavy hitter and high stamina.

The boy next to her was tall. Really tall. He estimated that while standing, he'd be around two meters. He had long, brown hair and his eyes were of the same shade. His jawline was sharp enough to cut and his nose was a tad pointy.

The girl next to him had the same facial features like him, only her body was small and he couldn't help but wonder if they were related, considering how much they looked like each other. They even had the same hair style.

The last one stood somewhere in between the two other girls in terms of length. Her purple hair color made her stand out in the crowd with her ice-blue eyes boring through anyone she looked at. He noted in amusement that her eyes were the same shade of blue as his.

"Hello Team Violet." The Hokage greeted.

"Hello, Professor Namikaze." The four students greeted back. Minato raised his right eyebrow as his gaze went back to Ozpin, who merely smiled and shrugged.

"Ah," Minato started "I'm not a professor at the academy." The students' eyes widened as the three girls blushed ever so slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh." They all answered. Minato gave out a chuckle as he put the food down on the table and sat down on his chair.

"It's okay." He smiled at Team Violet. The girls blushed up a storm while their male teammate face palmed.

"Great, a pretty boy..." He muttered. Minato resisted the urge to snort, not being the first time he'd been called that. "Mr Namikaze, if you don't mind me asking… Are you a huntsman?"

Minato's eyes flashed towards the Headmaster, who gave a slight indication for Minato to confirm. "Yes, I am a huntsman." he answered. "I'm currently taking up residence here at Beacon in between assignments." The young boy nodded slightly.

"Now, if you don't mind _me_ asking, what are your names?" He asked. The three girls came out of their collective stupor and shook their heads.

"Ah!" Exclaimed the purple haired girl with wide eyes. "I-I'm Viola Hyacinth and I'm the team leader of Team VLTT! Nice to meat ya!" Minato nodded at the greeting.

"I am Tray Dam." The tall, muscly boy said briefly. Minato nodded as he took a bite.

"I am Tara Dam, Tray's twin sister!" The tawny, short brown haired girl exclaimed with excitement. Minato smiled at the enthusiasm from the girl and nodded once more. He then looked towards the cat faunus, who was currently looking down at the table.

"And who may you be?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Ehm..." She muttered shyly "I'm… Lacey Ouro." Minato nodded once more, smile still on his face. The girl raised her head and looked towards him. Once she saw his smile, her eyes widened slightly.

' _She's like this because of her past.'_ Summer told him. The Hokage refrained from frowning.

" _How so?"_ He asked. The lion faunus looked very afraid. Afraid HE of all people would hurt her.

' _She's a very fragile girl.'_ The silver eyed woman inside of him said. _'As a child, she was abused by her adoptive parents and was more or less a slave._

"So, the teachers." Minato broke the silence as he turned towards them. "May I know your names?"

"Ah yes!" one of them said. Minato turned his gaze towards the source of the voice. He was greeted by the sight of a white haired mustached man that wore a red suit. "I am Professor Peter Port and I teach the class of Grimm Studies." The blonde Hokage nodded, taking a sip from his glass.

"Well," A young, feminine voice started, earning Minato's attention. He took a good look at the young woman sitting next to Port. She had short blonde hair, green eyes under a pair of glasses and wore a black blouse with a light gray skirt. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am not a professor here either. At least not until the next semester."

Minato nodded once more with a warm smile on his face. _"She looks like she'd be the stern type of professor. You know, the one you don't want to anger."_

Summer giggled slightly. ' _Yeah, she gives off that type of vibe doesn't she?'_ she said ' _Back when we went here together, she was always really focused on her studies._ _She is pretty strong, given the nature of her semblance._ _'_

" _Oh? What kind of semblance does she have?"_ He asked.

" _Her semblance is a type of telekinesis."_ she answered _"It let's her control all matter and she's really good at using her semblance."_ Minato nodded. The semblance did indeed sound powerful.

" **I have seen a power akin to telekinesis before."** The giant fox said out of nowhere. **"Back when I was sealed inside of Naruto, we fought a man known as Pein. He was able to decimate your village in a single attack."** Minato's eyes widened ever so slightly. Summer gasped lightly in shock, unable to grasp the level of destruction something like that could create.

Minato looked at his plate and saw that he was already done with the food. He looked over to the headmaster, who nodded at him. Minato then looked down at Ozpin's plate and saw that he too was done eating, so he stood up and nodded to everyone sitting there.

"I thank you for letting me sit here, but the Headmaster and I have to go now." Said the young Hokage. The four students and two huntsmen nodded back, with the brunette giving a mock salute and a smile.

"No problem!" she exclaimed happily. Minato snorted as he shook his head in amusement before he took his plate and glass and went to the trays where all the dirty dishes stood.

"Is Ouro-san treated well here, Professor Ozpin?" He asked. The headmaster sighed in dismay, already seeing where Minato was going. Ozpin knew from the start that Minato had the sense of morale only the most naive people would have, yet the man was far from it. It confused Ozpin a great deal when trying to read what kind of person Minato really was, but it was better to keep the Yellow Flash close to him than to force the man away.

"No," he answered truthfully "I do not believe she is treated as well as I would've liked." Minato gave Ozpin a look of disappointment, one you'd give a child when they'd done something wrong. "Truthfully, I do not think that any of the faunus we have here are treated like they should. Our hands are tied behind our back in this matter though. You may as well blame the council for their treatment."

Minato now understood the position Ozpin was in. He was a man of huge influence but couldn't take too many risks when it came to politics. He had more than just that on his plate and he'd need more allies fighting against Salem if he'd ever have a chance at actually doing something politically.

"Alright," Minato replied "I guess I'll take that answer. I too have been on the receiving end of a political council and they can indeed be the most menacing opponent you'll ever face." Ozpin nodded in confusion. Since he didn't know Minato's backstory, he decided that he'd just go along with it.

"Yes." Ozpin said "Now, lets go to the training facility where we'll be conducting the combat test."

* * *

 **AN:** Wooooh! A chapter that's actually kind of long! It's the longest chapter so far and to be honest, I wanted more to be put into it but at the same time, It'd take a bit more time before it was released. I've set a few things up now for the future of this fanfic and I've gotten more ideas on how to proceed so stay tuned!

Also, before anyone jumps the gun here, Sakura Kara is not Haruno Sakura from Naruto. Pure coincidence and I completely forgot about her having green eyes. I just think the combo matches well and they have no correlation between eachother, aiight?


	6. Time Dilation

**AN:** Ayy, we made it to another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

 **The Blonde With Three Souls**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time Dilation**

 _ **Patch**_

Qrow woke up in a jolt, raising his upper body to sit up straight. His head twisted back and forth, sweating profusely. Even when knowing Summer's current situation, he was still worried. He didn't know the blonde nor did he know his intentions.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was a very delicate situation. While he didn't want Summer to die, he also didn't want her to be stuck in someone else's body, let alone someone he didn't know if he could trust.

While Ozpin was intelligent, he more often than not only saw the best in people. His sister was a testament to that. So when she left, Ozpin was a bit… shaken. It was the first time in a while the old man's instincts had been proven wrong and it took a toll on the Headmaster's trust.

He could still see Ozpin's disappointment when he found out about Raven leaving Taiyang, and the worst part is that they still don't know why she left. She left Taiyang confused and heartbroken and the last time Qrow had talked to her, she was extremely cold. Colder than she'd ever been before.

Deciding to stay sober today, he got up from the couch he'd been sleeping on and made his way towards the Kitchen. He gazed over to the clock and noted he'd slept for around four hours. He felt satisfied, it was the highest amount he'd gotten in a single night in two weeks.

The coffee machine still had coffee in it, he noted. _"He must've made more coffee than just the two cups we had."_ he thought as he put his knuckles on the coffee pot. The coffee was cold. He sighed as he grabbed his mug that was on the counter and cleaned it before pouring coffee into it and put it in the microwave.

He leaned against the counter and waited patiently for the coffee to get hot enough in the microwave. As he did, he felt his brother-in-law's aura move down the staircase. Smirking, he watched the blonde father of his nephews groggily walk into the kitchen.

"You look worse than I do now." The shape-shifter joked. Taiyang flipped him the bird as he too went to clean his mug. "So, did ya get any sleep at all?" Tai nodded lightly.

"Yeah, got a few hours." he responded as his gaze went from the mug to his brother-in-law. "Ruby and Yang should be waking up soon. They'll be happy to see you."

The dark-haired bachelor nodded as the microwave beeped, signalling it was done warming up the coffee. He took the mug out and took a sip of the coffee and winced a bit. "Microwaved coffee will never taste the same as newly brewed..." he muttered "Why did you make so much coffee earlier?"

The blonde shrugged. "Minimal effort when you wake up." he responded as he went over to the coffee machine and poured some into his own cup. He then nodded sagely as he put the coffee in the microwave. "And yeah, microwaved coffee will never taste the same as newly brewed." Qrow merely snorted in amusement.

"The kids will probably be waking up soon." The blonde noted. "At what time does the next airship to Vale depart?" Qrow took another sip of his coffee as he pulled out his scroll and went onto the airship application.

"It'll be at the harbour in four hours," he responded "Plenty of time." Taiyang nodded, patiently waiting for his coffee to heat up. The microwave beeped and he quickly took the coffee out of it. Taking a sip, he moaned in delight.

"Really?" Qrow inquired, raising an amused eyebrow. "You're gonna moan over microwaved coffee?" Taiyang looked at him, ready to flip him the bird once more. "Don't give me that look, you weirdo."

"Hey, can't I have just a small moment of joy?" Taiyang asked "I've been worried sick for two weeks!" he sighed as he put the coffee mug on the counter. "This was her first mission in three and a half years and she almost got killed on it. Hell, we don't even know how much of her is left inside of that blonde! We don't even know if we can trust this man."

Qrow agreed on this. The man was an enigma to him. The first thing he'd done was to tuck Summer's body away in a paper scroll. Just that raised a bunch of alarms. Then comes the part where he somehow dragged her soul out of her body when it was dying! What sick and twisted ability was that?!

The duo sighed before taking a sip of their coffee at the same time. Right now, they were too tired to even think about this and they'd need to keep a positive face for Ruby and Yang once they woke up.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

The corridor James Ironwood walked through was white. Behind him, two of his guards flanked him. He didn't need them, but the council demanded that he'd have a protection detail, should there ever be an attempt on his life.

His destination was the office of Doctor Polendina, the head of Atlas' RnD division. He walked through the RnD department, seeing the different experiments they were conducting on campus. Many of them were merely different forms of weapon designs but Polendina had converted his office into a workshop for his latest project.

Said project was what James was interested in. Supposedly, it was an android body capable of generating an aura. It was incredibly early in development, barely just on the schematics table.

He got to the office door and opened it, not even bothering to knock. Some would say it was a disrespectful move, but James was in command and as such, he could waltz in wherever he wanted.

Doctor Polendina sat there, fiddling with a soldering pen's power supply James noted. The doctor's tinkering habits were not unknown to anyone, but he always wondered why the old man did it to a _soldering pen._

"Doctor Polendina." The Headmaster called out from the door. The guards stood outside, guarding the entrance as Ironwood had his little meeting with the doctor. Polendina perked his head up before turning with a smile.

"Ah," he gave out "General Ironwood! What a pleasant surprise!" he turned off the power to the soldering pen and put it on the holder just above the power supply. "What can I do for you? Come to check up on my progress? I only started with this project a few months ago but it has come a long way for such a short amount of time."

The General nodded as he looked around the room. Robotic parts surrounded him, hanging on the walls and lying on the many workshop tables in the room. "You have indeed made progress." The Atlesian Headmaster replied.

"Tell me," James started, earning the undivided attention of his subordinate "is it possible to make a synthetic body for a non-synthetic soul?"

The doctor made a thinking pose. It was an interesting question to him, one that he would very much like to answer. "I believe so." he responded "I'd even wager that it would be easier to make a body capable of holding a soul something to hold said soul in, while also generating an aura than to actually create a synthetic aura. The body, however, would more or less be the same though."

James nodded in response. The doctor gave him a positive answer, that was good. "Can you divert your attention to that, then?" he asked. Polendina nodded slightly before he raised his left eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the body for?" The old man asked as he sat down on the chair behind the desk that stood in the middle of the makeshift workshop. Feeling like he should sit down too, James sat down on the chair in front of him and ran his metal hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Summer Rose." he responded, earning a pair of wide eyes from the Doctor. "Summer Rose is in need of a new body and Ozpin has asked me if Atlas can't provide one for her. I owe her my life, so giving her a new body would be up that alley." The doctor slowly nodded.

"You know we cant guarantee her having the power of the silver eyes should she survive the procedure, yes?" He questioned the General.

"Yes, of course I know that." James responded "But I'd rather her be there for her children than to be gone from their lives, silver eyes or not."

The doctor nodded sagely. This wasn't necessarily about making a battle-ready body. Just a sturdy body the woman could be put in so she could be with her children. It gave his experiments a very noble goal, one he very much would like to fulfil. _"This could revolutionize the prosthetic industry!"_ He thought in delight.

"I'll get started immediately, General." He said as he gave the younger man a salute. Chuckling, James returned it. "Now leave me be, General. I have lots and lots of things to do before it can even come close to being considered a prototype, let alone a final product." James nodded as he stood up and walked out of the makeshift workshop. His Head of Research and Development had approved of his request. That was good. Now all they needed was time.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Inside of one of the larger buildings on campus were eight different training rooms located. These rooms were large and built like arenas, meant for either individual versus individual or team versus team.

They were designed to keep the spectators safe from the fight so they could observe and learn. They were tools for the students in their studies to become certified huntsmen and huntresses.

Currently, in arena room 2, sat twelve students in the spectator seats. Two other students could be seen down on the arena floor, with what looked to be an instructor leaning on a wall, seemingly ready to jump in just in case the spar went out of hand.

The instructor was a dark-skinned, green vertical-slitted eyed old man with no hair on to the top of his head and a thick, long grey beard that reached below his chest. He wore a black shirt with an orange encircled arrow on its back, a pair of shorts of the same shade and a pair of white laced black military boots. On his hips rested two scimitars that almost scraped the floor when he moved.

The students clothing were very different compared to the ones that were spectating. The student to the left from the spectators position was a muscled average length teenage boy and had a light tan, purple hair, teal eyes, wore a black hoodie and camouflage pants.

His shoes were barely visible as the legs of the pants reached down to the ground, but you could see steel-caps on each shoe. His hands were covered with bandages that went under the hoodie and in his hands rested a naginata.

The other student was a female with long, blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail and her orange eyes were covered by a pair of squared glasses. She had a slender body that was covered by a purple short dress with black stockings that went just above the knees and under the dress you could see a pair of black shorts.

Her hands and arms were covered by a pair of cloth gloves that reached over her elbows. In her hands rested a huge battle axe with a gun handle and a straight magazine coming out of it. The axe was double-edged with black inscription that led straight down to the blade.

They both leaned forwards on their weapons, panting. Both of their auras were still in the green, the girl sitting at roughly fifty percent while the boy sat at fifty six. Throughout their whole spar, they had matched most of each others blows, only landing hits a couple of times. They were both exhausted, however, as the duel had gone on for almost ten minutes.

"Alright, I'm gonna end the spar right here." said the teacher as he walked between them. The two duellists nodded before collapsing down on the ground, panting even harder. Both of them were exhausted, the teacher reckoned. "Can ya walk back to the changing room?"

They groaned and nodded in unison, earning a wave of chuckles from their peers. The girl tiredly put her hand up in the air and gave them the finger in a comical fashion before getting back up and tiredly walked towards the door.

The teacher nodded to himself in thought. The two students shared the top spot and they had put on a good show for their classmates. They did, however, make way too many mistakes in their fight. That was something they knew and he'd take it up with them later when they were back from changing their clothes back to their uniforms.

He turned his focus towards the spectators in thought. They didn't have long until lunch break. All of them looked slightly tired from the three hour long combat training class but he needed them to hold on for just a little bit longer. He sighed lightly.

"Alright, Any volunteers for the next spar?" He asked the class. All of them hesitated as all of the students that were eager to spar had already done so.

"We'd like to have a little spar here if you don't mind, Professor Gray." Came a familiar voice from the spectator exit. Gray's focus turned to the voice and was surprised to see the headmaster together with a spiky blonde haired young man dressed in casual clothing and a leather coat.

"Oh boy… Of course, Headmaster Ozpin." he said with a smile. "Students, you're in for a treat now." Ozpin and the blonde calmly walked down from the spectator area into the hallway beneath that lead out to the practice area. They emerged a moment from the hallway, each walking towards the opposite side of the room.

The students looked in confusion. While it was pretty much known that Ozpin's cane was his weapon, the blonde did not have any at all. The blonde calmly pulled out what looked like a paper scroll before kneeling down and unrolling it. Raising an eyebrow, Ozpin observed the young man as he prepared for the fight.

Weaving through hand seals, Minato slammed his hand down on the scroll. To everyone's surprise, several pouches emerged in a puff of smoke. The blonde gathered them together and put them on his person before he put the scroll back in his coat.

He then walked to one of the three benches underneath the stand took the black leather coat off and put it on the middle bench. Once again, Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the sudden course of action but decided against saying anything as the blonde calmly walked back to the middle of the arena.

"Okay, I'm ready." The blonde said as he pulled a tri-pronged kunai out of one of the pouches, readying himself for the fight. He leaned forward slightly with his kunai in a reverse grip in his right hand and his right foot barely on the ground with only his toes down behind his left.

Ozpin readied himself as he slid into a stance by bringing his cane up with his left hand and right foot behind his left. "When you're ready, Professor Gray." he said, not taking his eyes off the blonde speed demon.

Gray walked over to the benches and sat down, readying himself to enjoy the show. All eyes were on the duo, ready to see what two huntsmen were capable off. "Ready..." he said, as he sensed Minato tense up lightly "Set..." The blonde lowered his body slightly and Gray arched his eyebrow lightly "Go!" The young Hokage disappeared from his position.

* * *

She sat on her knees in front of her father, watching him pace back and forth behind the small tea-table in front of her. The man was irritated, that much was evident as soon as you looked at his face. To her though, it was amusing to see him like this, but she also knew that if she showed said amusement, it would come back to bite her with the jaw strength of a crocodile.

Her father had a reason to be irritated too. The young maiden from the Kara Tribe was powerful to say the least and while she demanded respect, she rarely returned it. To top it all off, Sakura Kara ruled her tribe through fear, much like her father. The only difference was that Sakura was a genuine psychopath that gave zero regards to others.

And so, Raven sat in front of her father, nursing the spot her father's hand had stricken not long ago. After a few moments of pacing back and forth, he stopped and sighed. _"_ _Finally, he stopped."_ She thought as she took a sip of her tea. _"What is on his twisted mind?"_

He sat down on the other side of the table and picked up his cup of tea. "I want you to kill Sakura Kara." He said out of the blue. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. This was not something she was capable off. While Sakura's Maiden Powers were given to her at birth, Raven had only had hers for a few months.

She still didn't know how to fully control them. She still didn't know what kind of limits they had. Ever since she had gotten her powers, her father had become even more violent towards her.

She regained her posture, closed her eyes and took another sip. Her father was insane. Someone had to put him down but she knew she couldn't do it. _"_ _Maybe that blonde could do it for me..."_ She thought as she opened her eyes again.

"What makes you think I'm even capable of doing so?" She asked. "You know how powerful she is. You know EXACTLY what she's capable off. You've been on the receiving end of her wrath before." She sighed as she put her cup down on the table. "It's a miracle you're even alive right now."

His eyes bore into her in anger. She'd seen those eyes before. _"He's just as much of a psychopath as she is."_ She thought. "We both know I will try," she started "but sending me to kill her is equal to giving me a death sentence."

The anger in Kraai's eyes disappeared. _"He still have some of his humanity left, at least."_ She thought.

"You are right," he sighed "it would be sending you to your death." he stood up and walked towards one of the crates in the tent. "However, this is the last thing you'll do for me. If you succeed, then you can consider your debt paid in full."

* * *

Minato appeared behind the headmaster with his right foot poised to strike the man's head. He missed, however, as Ozpin leaned forward with his right leg going backwards, using his cane to balance his upper body.

Ozpin's kick connected with Minato's stomach, sending the blonde flying into the wall behind them in a high velocity. Before he connected, however, Minato twisted his body and hit the wall feet first and landed in a crouching position. As his feet connected, smoke erupted from him.

Almost immediately, two identical tri-pronged kunai came out of the smokescreen in a blinding speed. Ozpin reacted quickly and raised his upper body and lowered his right leg and turned around. He deflected the two kunai with his cane but was surprised when a third, a shadow, graced his right arm. Once again, he felt Minato's presence behind him as he swung his cane behind him, but hit nothing but air.

Suddenly, he felt a foot connect to his back as he too was sent flying, this time towards the other side of the room. He landed on the ground and tumbled a few times before he twisted his body and landed on his feet, stumbling backwards a few steps.

"I see..." he murmured as his gaze turned to Minato "Your semblance is teleportation." He could see the playful smirk on Minato's face as got back into his stance. "I must say, you're incredibly fast for someone who doesn't have a speed semblance."

Minato cracked his neck lightly and rubbed his stomach where Ozpin had struck him. "Yeah well, you kick like a mule." The blonde responded "But I have yet to see your semblance."

The headmaster chuckled lightly. "You're gonna have to do better than this to force it out." he responded. Minato's left eyebrow rose slightly. Did Ozpin just try and bait him?

" _Is he… Is he serious?"_ Minato thought, earning a howling laughter from the humongous fox inside of him and a giggle from young woman. _"Is he trying to rile me up?"_

" **I believe so, Yondaime."** The fox said as his laughter died down **"So, are you gonna take the bait or?"** The blonde refrained from shaking his head as his eyebrow went back down to normal.

" _Nah,"_ He said as his face adorned the playful smirk once more _"This is a test, I'll just have to out-play him."_ and with that, he took off once more, this time going straight through Ozpin's guard with a palm strike poised for Ozpin's chest. Ozpin barely dodged the strike as he sidestepped it, jumping to the side and landing a meter away. When his gaze turned to the wall that was a few meters away from his former position, his eyes widened slightly as an unseen force struck it, leaving a crater in the wall.

"Holy shit that blonde is fast!" Said one of the students from the spectator stand and Ozpin was inclined to agree with the teenager's statement. The man he was facing was not normal by any means. While the attack wasn't as flashy as some of the maiden powers he'd seen in the past, what he just witnessed was far more deadly.

" _What was that?"_ The Headmaster thought before his eyes narrowed _"Was that what he called chakra?"_ He didn't have time to think, however, as the blonde once again disappeared from his peripheral view. Letting his instincts kick in once again, he raised his cane to the right and grabbed the other end with his other hand, blocking a kick meant for his head. _"His speed is incredible. I'm barely able to predict his moves and I can barely see him!"_

Ozpin threw a straight kick towards Minato, but was surprised when the blonde used his cane as a lever, manoeuvring himself to the side. The blonde twisted his body at an incredible velocity and sent his left foot towards the Headmaster's face.

It connected, sending Ozpin backwards. He curled over mid-air and landed on his left hand, vaulting backwards. Quickly, he brought his cane up horizontally with both his hands, blocking the sole of Minato's sandals. _"As fast as always..."_ He thought _"It's time to turn the table."_

Putting pressure on the Minato's leg, he pushed forward, hoping for Minato to lose his balance. The blonde leaned backwards and vaulted backwards before doing a mid-air somersault. As the blonde landed in a crouch, he launched two kunai at the Headmaster. This time, Ozpin went on the offensive and in his own burst of speed, he ran straight towards the teleporter.

Dodging the kunai, he anticipated the blonde to teleport to the kunai he'd thrown, like he did beforehand, but was surprised when Minato didn't. Deciding to go for the blonde, he continued towards him but just as he was about to strike Minato with the tip of his cane, the Hokage disappeared.

Ozpin came to a stop as his cane went through the wall, causing it to crack. He looked back to where the kunai went and sighed. Minato had teleported to the kunai he'd thrown and now stood on the opposite side of the room, holding one in each hand.

"You know, we're not gonna get anywhere with this." The blonde said as he looked Ozpin dead in the eye. A pregnant silence rose as they stared at each other. He went down extremely low, left leg bent forward and left hand supporting his upper body.

The headmaster's left eyebrow rose in slight confusion before he understood what the blonde was doing. _"He's channelling energy into the limbs that are on the floor!"_ Ozpin thought as he barely had time to prepare for what was to come.

In a speed he couldn't even follow if he wanted to, the blonde was in the air right next to Ozpin with his wrist poised to strike Ozpin on his forehead. With no time to react, Minato thought, this would be the end of the fight.

* * *

She sat there, in shock. Her eyes were widened as a tear went down her cheek. _"_ _Is he… is he serious?"_ She wondered. _"_ _If I do this, will I really be_ _free from his chains?"_

What was running through his head? "Are… Are you serious?" She hesitated to ask. "You've held me with a titan grip for five years now." He nodded before a twisted smile formed. There it was. The twisted smile she oh so hated.

"Of course..." He responded "However, if you fail and survive, I will kill you myself and put a chain on your child. What was her name again, Yang?" With a growl, she was up on her feet. Her blade was inches away from his neck, her crimson eyes surrounded by flames of hatred.

"You will not lay a hand on her, Kraai." She growled. "I will do this job, but you will NOT touch her." He chuckled.

"Oh?" He said "Are you threatening me?" He grabbed the blade, hand shimmering from his aura lighting up. "ME? What gave you the right, you little bitch?" The blade snapped from the pressure as he swiftly landed the underside of his foot on her stomach, forcing her out of the tent in a single strike.

"Stupid brat..." he muttered as he walked out of the tent. She was already on her knee, blade in its sheath. "You are nowhere near my level, Raven. Empty threats won't sway me and you know that."

There it was again. His semblance. It was subtle, but she could feel it. It didn't just give him the ability to control people, he could also make them doubt themselves. It was the seeds he'd sow into everyone's minds. The Power of Persuasion. One of the most deadly semblances anyone could have.

His words were weapons. The more effort he put in, the more they struck at someone's core. How Sakura was able to fully resist it, she didn't know. _"_ _Maybe it's the control she has over her Maiden Powers that gives her that mental strength."_ She thought as she looked towards her father while she nursed her stomach.

"This is the last thing you'll do for me." He growled "Now go, She's more than likely almost halfway to her camp." She nodded ever so slightly as she stood up, wincing as she felt the pain.

" _After this, I'm done being his punching bag."_ She thought as she started walking out of the camp. _"I wonder if I could somehow get in touch with that blonde man and sic him on Kraai."_ She hummed in thought as she continued to walk, slowly but surely picking up the pace. It was time for her to regain her freedom and reunite with her family.

" _Where is that man anyway?"_ She wondered. "Maybe he got into contact with Ozpin or Qrow..." she muttered as she started running before turning into smoke. Out of the smoke flew a raven, making a b-line for the Kara Tribe.

" _It's time for the head of the Kara tribe to die, even if I have to go down with her."_

* * *

Minato's foot never connected. To most people, it seemed like his blazingly fast kick phased through the Headmaster. To Minato, however, it was something else entirely. It was like Ozpin moved as fast as he did. He saw the headmaster move his head backwards as he manoeuvred his body extremely quickly, spinning around the leg. As he was about to land, he was struck in the back by the length of the cane and was sent sprawling on the ground.

" _Damn, what the hell was that?!"_ Minato thought as he slowly got up, holding his back. _"That movement was beyond what I've seen him use before."_ Narrowing his eyes as he gazed upon Ozpin, one thing was clear: He had just seen Ozpin's semblance.

" _Back on my world, only a single person was able to move like that."_ He thought _"That was no ordinary speed. It felt like he was distorting time, rather than moving at a high velocity."_ Deciding to test his theory, he once again channelled chakra into the muscles of his legs.

He saw the Headmaster brace himself for the coming storm and smirked. Discretely, the air around the blonde became thinner as he took off, B-lining for Ozpin at incredible speeds. In the blink of an eye, he had once again crossed the distance and this time, he stopped right in front of Ozpin with a fist in a collision course towards Ozpin's stomach. He was, however, sure that Ozpin would dodge this speed-augmented punch.

Proving his point, the fist never connected. _"Yeah, that confirms it."_ The Hokage thought as he once again smirked. Ozpin had leaned to his left and taken a step back to dodge the attack and was now getting ready to hit Minato with his cane.

Feeling the air around him become normal once again, Minato's both hands opened up and directed his palms in the opposite direction of Ozpin. He was sure Ozpin could feel the air change as well as almost instantaneously, Minato launched himself towards Ozpin.

Not ready for this kind of tactic, he had little to no time to react, even with his semblance. Dropping down on the ground at an incredible rate, he could feel the strain on his whole body as his back went into the ground and started to bring his cane towards the now flying Minato.

The blonde manoeuvred himself mid air to face the Headmaster with a smirk and just as the cane was about to collide with Minato, he disappeared. _"What?! Where?!"_ The Headmaster thought as he momentarily deactivated his semblance and turned his head around.

Confusion struck as he saw Minato back on the spot he'd have started at. What was the blonde Hokage playing at? Getting up on his knees, he could see the calm expression Minato adorned. Had this been an actual enemy, he'd be incredibly unnerved.

"Your semblance is powerful." Minato noted as he sighed. "Much more powerful than mine ever could be." he started to walk towards Ozpin as with his palm upwards, as if he was holding a wine-glass.

Ozpin himself quickly got up on his feet as he saw something he wasn't sure he'd ever see in his lifetime. A sphere formed in Minato's hand as the wind around the blonde picked up. To most people, this would either be called magic or an extreme level of aura manipulation. Ozpin, however, knew what this was: This was raw chakra manipulated to form a sphere and with the speed of the wind around the blonde, a hit from it could be lethal even if your aura was up.

Once again bracing himself for the blonde, he activated his semblance once more just as the blonde appeared before him, not even seeing him disappear in the first place. The cane burrowed itself into the arena floor as a translucent, green sphere formed around Ozpin.

* * *

"Uncle Qwow!" The red-eyed shape-shifter heard. He chuckled as he saw the blur that was Ruby Rose tackle his legs. Taiyang gave her an amused look as he came into the kitchen with Yang in his arms. "Did ya miss me?"

"So, are you two ready for the trip?" Qrow asked, ignoring her as he ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yah!" She exclaimed, raising her arms upwards, as if wanting to be carried by the sober drunk. Smiling, he picked her up. "We'w gonna go to Beacon!" she continued her enthusiasm as she hugged her while laughing.

Yang, on the other hand, didn't look as enthusiastic. Not surprising considering she overheard Taiyang's conversation with Qrow over the scroll during the night, but it couldn't really be helped.

"C'mon, let's go to the airship." Taiyang said as Yang nuzzled in his neck. "We'll eat at the station."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed "Fast food!"

Tai chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. If only he had even an ounce of it, it would be fine. Sadly, that wasn't the case. He feared for his wife's life, even if her soul was tucked away in a man's body. It didn't sit well with him, that a man had violated the cycle of life and death like that, but if they could find a way to get her out of Minato and not kill her in the process, then he was willing to accept it.

Qrow was on the same page as Taiyang. He didn't like the situation, but it was the cards they were dealt. Even the slightest sliver of hope was enough to keep the two going. Ironwood had put his RnD division on making a body for Summer and if she had to be a beta tester for a new system in order to continue being alive, then so be it.

"Yeah, let's go." Qrow mused as they walked towards the door.

"Heard anything new yet?" Taiyang inquired as Qrow stood next to him, Ruby still in his arms. The red-eyed shape-shifter sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"No, Still haven't heard anything." He responded "Ozpin should be testing Minato at the moment, to get a look at the man's fighting capabilities. Dunno about him though, he doesn't seem to have an aura."

"What's a auwa?" Ruby asked, looking funny at her uncle.

"I'll tell ya when you get older, kid." he said as he once again ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Quit that!" she exclaimed with a pout as Qrow started laughing. Taiyang looked at them with a smile. Not long ago, Qrow wouldn't want to be close to the children because of his semblance. But times changed and the blonde knew he could count on Qrow to keep a lookout in case his semblance went haywire.

He knew the shape-shifter didn't want to be here, to keep _accidents_ from happening so close to Yang and Ruby, but he was there for all three of them, including himself, emotionally. He sighed just thinking about it.

"Alright, let's go to the station." Taiyang said, earning a nod from Qrow before he walked out the door with Ruby in his arms. Taiyang followed closely with the blonde mess that was Yang.

* * *

The two spheres collided, both parties putting every ounce of focus into their techniques. Each second, a shockwave was sent out from the two circular forms of energy as they latched onto each other. Every time a shockwave was released, cracks would form in a straight line on both sides going from the floor, walls and ceiling. With every second, the winds were getting stronger. The air seemed to get thinner around the duo the longer they let the spheres grind at each other.

"Woah..." One of the students exclaimed "This is insane!"

All of the students sat there with wide eyes, watching the two spheres slowly but surely tear at the training facility's walls and ceiling. Not even the instructor, Kayn Gray, had seen something like it before.

" _An immovable object getting hit by an unstoppable force..."_ The instructor mentally remarked as he was getting ready for the fight to end. _"However, it seems that the unstoppable force is only getting stronger, while the immovable object is getting weaker."_

It was true. The protective barrier around Ozpin grew smaller. It had already gotten too small for him to stand upright and had forced him to go down on one knee as he poured all his focus into the shield.

Minato's Rasengan, however, was growing bigger and bigger for each passing moment. Professor Gray could practically feel the raw power of the sphere increase at the same pace it grew.

" _There must be a limit to how much it can grow..."_ He thought as his eyes widened _"How much aura does that blonde have?!"_

What felt like minutes, was over in seconds. The reaction wasn't instantaneous, but it happened.

Suddenly, the two spheres exploded, sending both the blonde teleporter and the headmaster their separate ways. A crater with the diameter of a Goliath with cracks forming all around it.

The two fighters flew straight into the walls behind them and fell to the floor. Ozpin's aura cracked and shimmered around him, eyes wide in shock from the feeling of his line of last line of defense shattering.

Minato wasn't too much better off. He'd coated his arm with a thin layer of chakra to keep it from shattering completely, but even then his arm was fractured and his back was hurting a lot from the impact.

"Well, I guess I'll call this fight then." Gray said as he stood up, concerned about both of the fighters. Minato turned his gaze over to the Professor in a nod. "That was some fight right there, probably the most interesting one I've ever seen."

Minato turned his gaze back to the Headmaster who was groggily standing up. _"Must've had just about enough aura to shield himself from the impact."_ Minato noted as he used his working arm to bring himself up to his knees.

"I must say though," Gray said as he looked towards Minato "I'm surprised you never actually went into close quarter combat against Ozpin. With that speed and not using a weapon beyond those two knives of yours, I thought you'd be a close quarter fighter."

Ozpin, however, was deep in thought. Chakra was much more complicated than Aura. The applications Minato had used them in were vastly superior to what Aura ever could do, even with the highly advanced control Ozpin had over his.

" _Was he holding back in this spar?"_ The Headmaster thought as he fully stood up, looking over at the blonde teleporter. _"The amount of power in that last technique… had it hit me straight on without me expanding my Aura, it would've ripped through it completely, and maybe even me."_

He watched as Minato struggled to stand up. It was clear that the man before him was worse off than he was, but also knew that Minato could more than likely power through the damage done to his body. Unlike himself, the Fourth Hokage was not dependant on Aura to protect him: His reflexes and reaction speed did it for him.

The blonde stood up, hunched over and cradling his arm. The grey-haired Headmaster could feel something pour into said arm, but he wasn't sure what it was. _"Hmm..."_ He thought _"I wonder of he'll be truthful if I asked him."_

"You okay there, Blondie?" the proctor of the spar asked. Minato gave him a half-hearted smile as he laughed awkwardly, finally standing up straight. The two more experienced people could see him mask the physical pain he was currently going through, even going to such a length as to force himself to not cough.

"Yeah, I'm good." Minato responded as he started walking. They noted him dropping what they thought was a wounded arm to his side as he curled the arm socket to stretch it a little. He stretched his arm slightly and twisted it, wincing slightly as he did so, something only Ozpin and Gray picked up on.

The two simultaneously looked over at the crater in the middle in sighed. The amount of destruction they'd caused was incredible and Minato wondered if it was even safe to be in this section of the building after the fight.

"Well, that happened." Minato pointed out with a sigh. Gray snorted in amusement and turned towards his students. The students quickly realized this and shook themselves out of their frozen state.

"The VoD of this fight will be up on the school's website," he started "I want you to analyse it and hand me a paper on it." he gave them a chuckle. "Please do find some faults in the fight. This is your homework for the month."

The students groaned and started to talk amongst each other, feeling rather confused about the fight itself. Both of the fighters had moved with such speed, they didn't even see them move. This fight had been on a completely different level compared to every other fight they'd seen and they had both shown an unrealistic level of control over their auras. It was literally a fight between two masters of combat.

"Uh, Professor Gray?" One of the students, a girl with green eyes and purple hair set up in twin tails, voiced "Will the VoD be in slow motion too?" The other students looked at the professor for a confirmation. This was a question they all had in mind since there was no way they'd be able to analyse this fight without slow motion footage.

"Of course it will." The Professor responded. "The class is over now so you may leave. Thank you for coming today and I hope to see you here next week as well! Remember to keep training your body and techniques so you don't get rusty." The student's stood up and waved their good byes to the adults that stood in the arena. Once they were gone, Minato looked up at the ceiling and let out an audible groan.

"Ah..." he let out "Sorry about all the damage." Ozpin cracked a smile as he walked over to the blonde Hokage, circling around the crater they had created.

"It is fine, Mr Namikaze." He responded as he stopped in front of Minato. He extended his right hand towards the blonde, who in confusion took it. "Thank you for the spar. It has been a long time someone pushed me that far."

Minato nodded as they shook hands, wincing a little. "Let us go to the nurse's office," The Professor said, earning another nod from the young Hokage "I believe you want to get that arm checked up on."

"Yeah," Minato agreed as he let go of Ozpin's hand "It's not in the best condition." The professor hummed for a second as the Professor of the class joined the two powerhouses with a smile plastered on his face.

"That was one hell of a fight, Mr Namikaze." He said as he patted the blonde on his back. The blonde once again winced in pain and Gray started to howl in laughter. "Even when in such pain, you still stand up straight! Now that is the spirit of a warrior, Oz."

Ozpin's head bobbed vertically in agreement. Not many had the pain tolerance to still be standing after such a fight without aura, let alone standing up straight. He swore he could've heard Minato's arm snap the second his shield and the blue sphere of raw chakra exploded, but decided to not voice his concern since the tall, muscled professor next to him didn't know about Minato's origins.

"Yes, he is indeed a fine, young warrior." Ozpin absent-mindedly responded. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry. Minato Namikaze, this is Professor Orion Gray. He's one of our Combat Specialists and he's one of five teachers in combat training here at Beacon Academy."

Minato nodded as he turned towards the tall combat specialist and extended his arm. Orion took it with a smile and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Namikaze," he voiced "And please, do call me Orion." The blonde smiled.

"Only If you call me Minato." he responded. "I wonder, and forgive me if it's offensive but are you a Faunus?" The Professor smiled and nodded as they broke the hand shake.

"Yes I am indeed," he answered "I am a Tiger Faunus with a pigment mutation to my eyes. And no, I'm not offended by your question. That in itself is silly." Minato nodded sagely. "We may be discriminated, but that hasn't stopped me before." Orion then looked at Ozpin. "Now, I'm sure the two of you have to get going to the infirmary to take a look at your wounds. Be careful in the future though, recklessness may get you killed in the wilderness."

Minato nodded with a serious look on his face. He knew fully well what could happen if he wasn't careful. Summer was a testament to that. _"If only I'd been faster."_ He thought sombrely.

' _It's not your fault, Minato.'_ The red-haired young woman inside of him responded. _'Hell, if you didn't arrive when you did, I would seriously have been gone forever, without even a sliver of a chance of seeing my family at all.'_

"Let's get going, shall we?" the Headmaster inquired. Minato nodded in response as he went to pick up his trench coat before the two left for the infirmary.

"That's one helluva fighter." Orion said to himself before he looked around at the battlefield. Sighing, he pulled out his scroll and sent a text message to the administration office of the school. "This is going to be expensive to fix..."

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap! This chapter took a while as well since I want wrap this part of the fanfiction up as fast as possible without actually rushing it. I think I did a good job but I'm piling even more things on and... yeah... Oh well, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
